Teen Wolf: Victorious style
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: One night, Robbie informs Beck that a body was found in the woods and it was cut in half so Beck joins him in the woods where something comes out of the darkness to take a bite out of his side. Jade is the new girl at Hollywood Arts and she falls for Beck, and Beck does his best to keep the werewolf inside him hidden. (USED TO BE BORI VERSION, NOW BADE VERSION)! BADE, CANDRE!
1. Pilot

**Man, I seriously need to make up my mind about this story. Okay, last time I'm starting it again. This time, there'll be two versions. This is the Bade version. There WILL be a Bori version. It is on my Quotev account. Follow if you have one. The way you can find my account is by going on there and searching my username 'The Creative One' and it's the one with the picture of Haley Webb on there or you can go to my profile and click on the link beside 'My Quotev Account'. Go to published and then scroll down till you see "Teen Wolf; Victorious style" and that is the Bori version. **

**Beck as Scott **

**Jade as Allison **

**Cat as Lydia **

**Tori as Erica **

**Robbie as Stiles **

**Andre as Jackson **

**Ryder as Derek **

**Moose as Isaac **

**Jason (from Sleepover with Sikowitz) as Boyd **

**Jade, Andre, Cat (sort of), and Tori are OCC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Teen Wolf or the characters. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

**Pilot**

Beck Oliver was fixing the laces of his lacrosse stick. The work is fast and precise. Fixing the last loop, Beck gets up and stands with the re-threaded stick.

Dressed in only a pair of athletic shorts, his lithe frame may still have some filling out to do but it's easy to see that he'll soon grow into a strikingly handsome young man with deep blue eyes yet designed to melt the hearts of hopeful young girls.

Scooping a ball up from his bedroom floor, he gives the lacrosse stick a spin, testing his handiwork.

A moment later, the re-threaded stick lands next to a school backpack while Beck pumps out a few chin-ups at the bar mounted at the doorway of his closet.

Then, toothbrush in his mouth, he reaches for the window sill to pull it down. But he stops when he hears a sound. He cocks his ear to listen again. Under the whispering wind, he hears movement...a strange shuffling noise.

Beck silently slips into the hallway and peers into another bed room. His mother, Melissa Oliver, late thirties, both remarkably strong and remarkably beautiful, sleeps over the covers of her bed, fully clothed as if she'd just passed out after having walked in. Beck eases her door shut.

The glass door to the porch slides open. Now armed with a baseball bat, Beck starts for the yard. Breath held tight, he moves cautiously off the porch steps.

The sound of movement stops him cold.

Holding still, he peers left and right as he white-knuckles the bat, ready to swing. When his eyes wander up to the side of the house he sees a dark figure climbing the vine wrapped trellis. Before Beck even knows what's happening, the figure breaks free and comes hurtling towards him.

Beck hollers in terror as an upside down face appears in front of him. He almost swings the bat before realizing who it is.

"Robbie! What the heck are you doing?" Beck asked loudly.

"You weren't answering your phone... Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator."

"A pre..." Robbie didn't believe what Beck had just said.

Feet caught in the trellis, Robbie hangs in front of Beck. A sixteen year-old with boundless energy, he continues talking upside down as if this were a perfectly normal way to have a conversation.

"I know it's late, but you gotta' hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the L.A department and even State police." Robbie informed Beck still hanging upside down.

"For what?" Beck asks.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?"

"No, a body of water." Robbie gets up after falling. "Yes, dumb butt, a dead body."

Reaching up to pull himself free of the trellis, he lands on his feet in front of Beck.

"You mean like murdered?"  
"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties.

"Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?

"That's the best part. They only found _half_." Robbie smacks his lips. "We're going."

A beat-up jeep skids to a halt just beyond the heavily wooded entrance to the New York Hills preserve. Robbie gets out with a flashlight in hand. Beck follows, hurrying to keep up with him as he charges into the hiking paths.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Beck asks.

"You're the one always witching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom."

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow."  
"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm going to make starting lineup." Beck informed him.

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Beck asks.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that."

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?"  
"Also something I didn't think about."

"Comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

Racing up the paths, Beck's breath begins to shorten.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight."

Robbie slows, but not because of Beck. Outside a clearing, yellow police tape marks off a perimeter under floodlights.

Grinning, Robbie looks to Beck who can't help grinning back. Crouching low, they circle the crime scene looking for the best vantage point. But they freeze at the sound of zipper being pulled up on a body bag. Two bare feet are momentarily visible as the zipper pulls closed and officers lift the body up into the Medical Examiner's van.

"Is that the second half of the body?" Beck was curious.

"No, they would've called off the search. Come on."

He and Beck retreat from the perimeter back into the dark of the woods. As they crest a hill, Beck pauses. Below, flashlight beams scour the shadows, the police search just ahead. Unable to stand still, Robbie races forward.

"Robbie, wait up." Beck calls out for Robbie but Robbie doesn't wait.

But quickly running out of air, Beck pulls out his inhaler from his jacket. While he pauses to take a hit from it, Robbie disappears up ahead. Then, realizing he's left Beck behind, he slows to look back when barking spins him around.

Fanged teeth snap ferociously at him, sending him staggering away and falling right onto his butt. Search dogs yank back against their leashes just before tearing them apart. "Stay right there!" A state trooper calls out.

Beck freezes. It's not him the State Trooper was yelling at, however. Peering out from behind a tree, he sees Robbie has run right into a search party. Flashlight beams in his eyes, the boy puts his hand in the air as large, threatening figures hurry forward.

Deputy Shapiro steps into the light past the growling search dogs. Robbie shrinks under his glare. "Hold on, hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me."

"Do you listen in on all of my phone calls?"

"No... Not the boring ones."

"And where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who? Beck? Beck's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school."

"Beck? You out there?" Deputy Shapiro calls out.

Hidden in the shadows, Beck doesn't move.

"All right, young man, I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something called _Invasion of Privacy_." Deputy Stilinski was still suspicious.

Watching Robbie get escorted away, Beck steps out from the cover of the trees with an irritated sigh.

Starting back, he tries to find his way out of the woods, but with each step, it becomes increasingly difficult to see in the pitch black.

At a fork in the path, he pauses in confusion. He's about to start of down one direction when he hears a rustling among the trees.

Beck holds still. Breath tightening more from fear than asthma, he reaches into his pocket for his inhaler when he hears an odd rumbling. The sound of sudden and furious movement. Rising in volume and velocity until half a dozen deer charge out of the darkness, soaring past him with the thunderous beet of hooves trampling the ground.

Startled, Beck drops the inhaler.

Then, once again alone in the dark, he kneels down to the leaf-covered ground to search for the inhaler. Pulling out his cellphone, he lights the display.

Guiding the phone's light over the ground, Mason doesn't find his inhaler but does manage to briefly illuminate a face.

Dead eyes peer up from the pale, yet beautiful face of a young woman torn in half.

Crying out in shock, Beck lurches up, tripping on his own feet and tumbling over the unearthed roots of a tree. Suddenly, he's propelled down a leaf-covered slope, rolling head over heels right into a creek bed.

Pushing himself up from the icy water, a breathless Beck looks up at the embankment down which he just fell. He's about to stand when a low growl stops him moving, and stops him breathing. _Something _crouches in the shadows right near him. Something very large.

Beck slowly begins to turn around when a shape hurtles toward him.

For the briefest instant there's a flash of razor-sharp teeth. Beck twists forward, crying out. Then, seeming to disentangle himself from the attacking animal, he scrambles back to his feet and into a panicked run.

Whipping through branches tearing at his skin and clothes, he races blindly through the forest until he reaches a barbed wire fence.

With barely a second to coordinate his effort, Beck lurches over the wire, shirt catching and tearing across the barbs.  
Crashing out of the woods and into the road, Beck whirls around to face an oncoming car. The driver swerves, almost clipping him. Horn blaring, the car hurtles past.

Breathless, Beck backs away from the woods. With the world spinning around him, dark blood sticks his tattered shirt to his back over a deep and vicious looking bite.

Struggling for calm, he whips around when he hears the strangest sound.

THE HOWLING OF A WOLF.

It echoes through the hills, over the trees, across the rooftops, and into the night...

* * *

A school bell rings in the crowded hallway. At their lockers, Beck takes off his backpack and pulls his shirt up a few inches to show Beck the bandage on his lower back.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Beck told him.

"A wolf bit you? No. Not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean "No, I didn't?" How do you know what I heard?"

"California doesn't have wolves. Not for the last sixty years."

"Really?..."

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California."

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body." Beck confessed and Robbie's jaw dropped.

"You what? Are you kidding me?"

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month."

"That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since..." Robbie looks past Beck. "...since the birth of Cat Valentine who's walking toward us right now.

A drop-dead gorgeous junior named Cat Valentine walks the corridor like it was a fashion show runway in Milan.

"Hey Cat, how are you? You look..." Robbie starts talking to her but she walks right past. "...like you're going to ignore me." Robbie laughs and says something at Beck's laugh. "You're the cause of this, you know, dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been Scarlet-nerded by you."

Blending into the crowd, they head to first period.

* * *

In first period English, Beck takes the desk next to Robbie as the teacher, Mr. Curtis walks in. "As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure you're eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody." Mr. Curtis speaks. Beck looks at Robbie who shrugs, news to him as well. Mr. Curtis continues. "A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. Which means you undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim."

The sound of paper pages flipping rumbles toward Beck as students start reading. It's strangely loud, causing his ears to twitch especially when a cell phone rings.

He glances up. The other students quietly read the syllabus. Beck appears to be the only one noticing the ringing. Gazing about, he can't seem to find the source until his eyes fall on the windows of the classroom...

Across the quad, Beck sees Jade West. Sixteen and radiating with an innocent beauty. When she puts a cell phone to her ear, it becomes obvious that, despite the closed window and the distance, this is the ringing Beck is somehow able to hear.

More astonishingly, Beck can hear both Jade _and_ her caller, their voices echoing with a tinny effect.

(Jade = Italic, Caller= Bold Principal = Bold and Italic)

_Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it. _

**Just making sure you're there okay and you got everything you need **

But Jade digs through her bag, becoming alarmed.

_Everything except a pen. Oh my gosh, I didn't actually forget a pen. _

**Don't panic. I'm sure you can borrow one from another student. **

_Okay, okay, I gotta' go. Love ya._

Unable to take his eyes of the extraordinary girl, Beck watches the school's principal joins her on the steps.

_**Sorry to keep you waiting**_

The principal guides her across the quad, their conversation becoming clearer to Beck with every step.

_**So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up? **_

_No, but we stayed for more than a year which is unusual in my family. We always bounce around a lot because of my dad's work. _

Even when Jade and the principal disappear from view, Beck hears the clatter of the building door opening, the clicking of their heels on the tile floor of the hall.

_**Well, hopefully, L.A is your last stop for a while.**_

The door opens causing the rest of the class to look up. Tori and the principle walk in.

"Class, this is our new student Jade West. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Beck barely breathes as Jade heads for the one empty desk left in the room; _right behind him. _

She puts her notebook down, and then glances up to see Beck turned toward her, holding out a pen. With a relieved but curious smile, she takes it from him. "Thanks." Jade thanks him.

Beck gives her a nod. Turning around, his gaze focuses on Robbie's desk where his friend's sunglasses sit. In the mirrored lenses, Beck can see Jade reflected behind him and he can't take his eyes of her.

"Okay, let's begin with Kafka..."

* * *

Silence, then the doors of the cafeteria push open. As Beck steps in, the cacophony of high school lunch period slams into him. Every sound assaults him with pin-drop clarity.

"Are you all right?" Robbie asks Beck who is just standing there.

Overwhelmed, Beck doesn't even hear Robbie. His hands come up to his ears to cover when he sees Jade in the room, paying for her food.

The cashier breaks a roll of quarters, but the coins spill to the floor. Beck hears each one plink against the tile.  
Jade immediately kneels to help the embarrassed cashier, giving a good-hearted smile to the grateful woman while the other students just stand by and wait impatiently.

Then Jade notices Beck and they connect eyes. Somehow just this look from her seems to return from his hearing to normal. She starts to smile back, recognizing him. But then Cat Valentine swoops in front of her.  
(Jade = Bold Cat =Italic)

_That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?_

**My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in and San Francisco. **

_You're sitting with me. _

Taking Jade by the arm, she guides her to the popular table. Andre, Cat's boyfriend, pulls her toward his lap, but she brushes him off, still talking to Jade.

A few tables away, Beck sits with Robbie and their friend Rebecca Harlowe, better known as Harley.

"Can somebody tell me how the New Girl is here all of five minutes and she's already at Cat's table?" Harley asks.

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Robbie remarks.

"Is that why Cat's not herding with you?"

"Cat's a long-term project, okay? And trust me, I've got all the patience in the world for a high yield investment like her."

"Well, I don't think the New Girl's that pretty. Beck, you think she's pretty? Beck?"  
He doesn't even blink, attention consumed by Jade.

"I'd take that as a yes." Robbie says.

Head cocked slightly, Beck tunes in the conversation across the room, voices coming into focus.

(Jade = italic Andre = Underlined Cat = Bold)_  
A party?_

Friday night. We could go together

_I can't. It's Family Night this Friday. But thanks for asking. _

You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage game.

_You mean like football? _

Football is a joke at Hollywood Arts. The sport here is Lacrosse. We won the state championship the last three years...

**Because of a certain caption**

Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first string. You ever watch Lacrosse?

_I'm actually not sure how it's played other than-well, violently. _

Robbie notices Beck watching Cat's table intently. Not merely staring, but seeming to listen.

Maybe you should just come see for yourself. We have practice today. You don't have to be anywhere after school, do you?

_Well, no..._

**Perfect, you're coming.**

* * *

A whistle blows. The Lacrosse Team's Assistant Coach gathers the team on the field, Robbie and Beck are lagging alone.  
"Just think about this. If you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You really gonna' do that to your best friend?" Robbie asked Beck.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make my first string."

Heading for the field, he pauses to notice Cat climbing the bleachers. And stepping right behind her is Jade.

"Oliver! You're on the goal!" The coach shouts at Beck.

Beck trots over to the coach, a man with little comprehension of the difficulties of teenage life. "But I never played goal." Beck informs the coach.

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's first day back thing. Get them energized, jazzed up."  
"What about me?"

"Try not to take any in the face."

Stepping into the net, Beck glances to the bleachers where Jade watches with Cat, eyes focusing on them.

"_Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" _Beck hears Cat answer a question that Jade had.

"_He's in my English class." _Beck hears Jade tell Cat.

Beck looks up, shocked to hear Jade asking about him. But with his hearing momentarily turned up, he flinches at the whistle blow, sound ringing through his skull.

One of the bigger players charges forward as the Assistant Coach passes the ball to him. Catching it, he whips his stick forward, hurling the ball toward the goal.

Still reeling from the whistle, Beck looks up too late to see the ball soaring toward him. It bounces right off the helmet and into the net.

The team laughs wickedly. Even the coach snickers.

Cheeks burning under his mask, Beck steals himself for the next player. When the whistle blows again, he's ready. The Assistant Coach passes the ball to the player who catches it and fires it right at the goal.

Beck moves startlingly fast, almost an instantaneous reaction. Then he notices the player staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and surprise. Beck has the ball.

He caught it. When the next player takes the shot, Beck catches the ball again. And then again. And again. Nothing can get past him.

In the bleachers, Cat and Jade sit forward.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Jade compliments.

"Very good." Cat adds.

Intrigued, Cat keeps her gaze locked on Beck who now stands with a far more confident posture until Andre pushes to the head of the line. Glaring at Beck, he practically strangles the lacrosse stick with his gloves.

"Oh god..." Beck says.

The Assistant Coach tosses the ball up. Andre launches forward, catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal. But Beck moves with supernatural precision.

The ball lands right in the pocket of the goalie stick.

Robbie lets out a holler, jumping on the bench. In the bleachers, Cat stands and gives a whoop as well causing Andre to through a look at her. She returns his glare with a sly smile, a warning to step up his game.

Grinning, Beck gives the goalie stick a whirl, spinning it with a flick of his wrist and sending the ball soaring right into the pocket of the stunned Assistant Coach's stick.

* * *

Beck retraces his steps from last night with Robbie following behind him. "I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things." Beck explains his experiences at school that day.

"Smell things like what?"  
"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't have any." Robbie pulls out a lint-covered piece of wrapped gum.

"All this started with the bite?" Robbie asked.

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER."

"I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind infection_._"

"Are you serious?"

"All the symptoms add up. I thinks it's call... _Lycanthropy._"

"What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad."  
"It is. But only once a month."

"Once a month?" Beck asked looking at the ground.

"On the night of the full moon." Robbie answered his best friend's question.

Beck looks at him, and then he gets it.

"You're a butt."

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Robbie defends himself.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Beck says.

"I know! You're a werewolf." Robbie looks at Beck and continues. "Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon."  
Beck glances around. "I swear this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler..." Beck trails off.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Robbie suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks."

Robbie taps him on the arm, bringing his attention to a figure standing just a few yards away.

Ryder Daniels. Nineteen and unquestionably handsome, has a rougher look than the cleanly shaven L.A. Hills boys.

"What are you doing here?" Ryder asks. Both Beck and Robbie are too stunned to speak at first. Ryder continues. "This is private property."

Robbie responds. "Sorry, we didn't know."

"We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you." Beck adds.

As they're turning to go, Ryder tosses an object to Beck. His inhaler. When he looks up, Ryder is already walking away. Beck then starts talking to Robbie. "Come on. I have to get to work." "Dude, that was Ryder Daniels. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us."

"What?" Beck asks his friend who is suddenly interested of the guy they seen just seen seconds ago.

"His family; they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out to tell him."  
"I wonder want he's doing back."

Beck eyes the inhaler in his hand, closing his fist in it.

* * *

Inside the town's lone veterinary clinic, Beck flips the sign on the sign on the door to CLOSED and then grabs a few packages off the reception desk.

The door to a storage room opens into the corridor. Beck backs out, hauling a huge bag of kitty litter. Setting it against the wall he takes out a set of keys and unlocks the next door. But just before pulling it open... he pauses, hand gripping the doorknob as he listens to the utterly silent clinic. And then he hears it... rain. The pattering of drops on the roof

Beck twists the knob and opens the door. He barely has a foot inside the room when the cages filled with cats come alive with activity.

The frightened felines suddenly bare their teeth, hissing and clawing frenetically at the cage doors. All of them focused on Beck, their backs arched, struck with absolute terror.

Stunned, he staggers out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Retreating into the waiting room, Beck can still hear the pandemonium coming from the inside when a hammering spins him around.

Standing outside and banging on the glass door with her fist is Jade. Rain-soaked it's nevertheless easy to see that she's crying and in a visible panic.

Quickly unlocking the door, Beck lets her in as she tries to explain through tears what happened.

"I didn't see it. I took my two seconds to switch songs on my iPod and this dog... it came out of nowhere..."  
"Okay, it's all right. Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?" Beck asked a crying Tori.

"No. I mean yes, I know where I hit it. But the dog..."

"Right. Where is it?"

"In my car."

Following Jade to her car under the now drizzling rain, Beck opens the back seat door to reveal an injured stray. Hackles raised, the frightened lab mix is clearly in pain. Cat reaches in to pick him up but the dog snaps at her. She flinches back, stepping right into Beck's arms.

"You okay?" Beck asks Jade.

She nods, looking up at Beck behind her, his hands on her forearms, fingers lightly touching her soft skin.

"He's just frightened." Beck assures her.

"That makes two of us." Jade remarks.

"Let me see if I have better luck."

Letting her go, Beck steps toward the open door, oddly calm.

"Careful." Jade orders him.

As he connects eye with the dog, something happens... a sound drops out around him all except for the dog's nervous panting. Then its harsh gasps begin to ease as some sort of primal communication occurs between them.

For the briefest moment, his eyes take on a strangely _**yellow **_tint, like that of a wolf.

In response, the dog lowers its body submissively, yielding to the obviously dominant animal.

With Jade watching in amazement, Beck gathers the dog into his arms and carries him into the vet's office.

Inside, Beck gently lays the injured animal down on the examining table. Jade stays back, watching him inspect the dog while petting it, doing an expert job of calming it.

"I think his leg is broken. I can splint it now. I can give him a painkiller and then let the doctor take a look in the morning." Beck tells Jade. Jade steals glances at him, looking on with admiration as he works. But Beck doesn't notice, terrified to glance at the beautiful girl. When he finally does look up, he sees she's hugging herself, soaked and obviously freezing.

"I have a t-shirt in my bag." Beck starts. "Oh, I don't want to trouble you." Jade responds but Beck is already reaching into his bag for the shirt. Jade takes it with a small smile. When she steps in the hall for privacy, Beck can't help but notice her reflection in a wall mirror. As she's pulling the wet shirt off, he catches sight of her bare back. Looking away, Beck notices the dog staring up at him.

"What? I didn't see anything." Beck tells the dog. The dog doesn't look convinced. Jade comes back, now wearing his shirt and no longer shivering. "Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid." Jade thanks him.

"How come?" Beck asks.

"I don't know; for freaking out like a total girl."

"You_ are _a girl."

"I freaked out like a girly girl. And I'm not a girly girl."  
"What kind of girl are you?"  
"Tougher than that. At least I thought I was."

"I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man. I'd cry like the girlish girl. It would be pathetic." Beck joked and Jade laughed.

"Yeah, right."

Beck finishes wrapping the dog's leg. "So it looks like he's going to live. And I'm pretty sure he'll even let you pet him if you want." Beck tells her.

"I don't think so."

"Come on. You don't want him to sue. This breed is very litigious."

Jade approaches, tentatively reaching out to stroke the dog's neck. Calm now, the dog even licks her hand.

"See? He likes you." Beck tells her. He watches Jade, unable to take his eyes off of her. Jade notices his stare. "What?"

"Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek."

"Oh, from the crying."

She wipes at her cheek. But the lash is still there. Beck shakes his head. She tries again. Still there. So Beck reaches with his thumb to brush the lash from her cheek.

"Thanks." Jade continues. He nods, hand coming down like he's quite not sure what to do with it.

"Um... I was wondering... I mean... is it really Family Night on Friday or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?"

She throws him a curious look. How did he know she said that?  
"Family Night was a total lie.

"So is that a _yes_? You'll go?"

"Definitely _yes_."

* * *

Tearing down the road on his bike, a huge smile nearly splits Beck's face in half. He's ecstatic. Jubilant, but not for long...

He slows. Smile fading, something has caught his attention. He eases to a stop on the rain-slick road and holds still. Turning his head up, he takes a quick whiff of the air.

Slowly, he turns around to find dark surrounding him on all sides. The road is completely empty and strangely quiet.

Then sound of movement catches his ear. He turns, peering into the wood. Nothing. He starts pedaling again, glancing to each side of him as he picks up speed.

Then he notices a shadow. Moving through the woods, keeping pace with him. When he starts pedaling faster, that strange loping silhouette moves just as fast.

Pedaling harder and harder, Beck pushes the bike to its limits, steel chain threatening to come off.

The shadow slows, letting him get ahead. Not at all relieved, Beck keeps going, looking back to see something large and fast crossing the road just a few yards behind him, diving into the dark of the woods.

Now on the other side of the road and driving Beck's panic higher and higher, it keeps pace with him once again until it disappears.

A breathless Beck gives a last glance back to the woods on both sides and then forward where a truck veers out in front of him. An eighteen wheeler coming from a side of road. Beck hits the brakes, the truck looming before him. Bike crashing against the hood of the cab, it flips up and smacks down on the road, metal scraping pavement as it clatters to a stop.

The truck driver jumps out, glancing around in panic. But there's nobody on the ground. So he finally peers up where...

_Beck stands on top of the car. _

"What the hell?" The driver is shocked.

Breathless, Beck is too stunned to even answer.

* * *

Amid the players rushing the field, a very late Robbie finds Beck in the crowd and hurries toward him. "Beck, wait up! You gotta' hear this."

"I'm playing the first elimination, Rob. Can't it wait?"

"Just hold on. I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from L.A. and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods."

"Robbie, I have to go."

"You're not going to believe what the animal was..."  
But with his helmet off, Beck disappears in the crowd of other players rushing the field, leaving Robbie to say the next words to himself. "It was a wolf." Robbie meant to tell Beck that but, instead he had to tell it to him himself.

Out on them field, the coach shouts for the players.

"All right, gather round..."

Beck glances back to the bleachers where students and parents sit to watch the special scrimmage. He spots Jade next to Cat. She gives him a quick wave and a smile. He holds up a hand to wave back.

"You got a question, Oliver?" The coach asks. Beck looks in his direction. "What?"

"You raised your hand."

"Oh, no I was just... nothing. Sorry."

The coach starts talking to the rest of the team. "All right, you know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely warming the bench the rest of the season. But make first string and you play, your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves you, everything else is cream cheese. Now show me what you go."

The whistle blows and the game begins. The pace is fast and brutal. When the ball gets passed to Beck, Andre comes right after him. Lacrosse sticks smacking down on his gloves, Beck tumbles forward and slams to the ground, kicking dirt up around him.

The whistle stops the play. Andre stands over Beck, glowering down at him as he picks the ball up with a gloved hand. Teeth clenched behind his mask, Beck pushes himself up off the ground.

Coach gives the whistle a sharp blow, starting the next play. Beck and Andre find themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball.

At the whistle, Beck moves with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Andre.

At the benches, Robbie stands, slowly moving to the sidelines to watch.

Beck charges the length of the field. Defense lashes out with their sticks, but he parries expertly.

Andre catches up and makes a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with defense converging on him, Beck twists his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he literally flips forward, leaping right over the heads of the defensive players. Feet landing on the turf, he whirls around, tossing the ball in an over the shoulder shot past the goalie and _right into the net_.

The crowd in the bleachers roars with cheering, Jade on her feet along with everyone else...everyone except Robbie.

"Oliver, get over here!"

He trots over to the Coach, all eyes on him.

"What was that? This is a Lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No, Coach." Beck replies.

"Then what the heck was that?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot."

"Well, you made the shot. And guess what? You just made lineup."

Cheers erupt around him. As team members slap him on the back and knock his helmet with their gloves, a deliriously happy Beck doesn't even notice Andre's furious stare or Robbie watching with a very worried look.

* * *

Fingers click furiously over a keyboard. Eyes locked onto his computer screen, Robbie bounces from one webpage to the next. Words and images pop up on the screen, flashing across his face...

_Wolvesbane, Silver Bullets, Lycaon, Aconite, _drawings of werewolves in different forms, one mostly human, another a massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Image after image, page after page while the sun is setting on L.A Hills and a full moon begins to rise.

As his room darkens, an increasingly panicked Robbie watches a sheet of paper come out of his printer - a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature.

He pulls the page out, staring at it with a look of escalating fear when someone knocks the door.

Robbie practically leaps out of his chair. He rushes to the door, unlocking it to find Beck standing out in the hall.

"Get in. You have to see this. I've been reading websites, books, and all this information." Robbie informs Beck as he orders him to get in.

As Beck takes off his jacket, Robbie starts grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around, and dozens of open webpages on it.

"How much Adderall have you had?" Beck asked concerned for his seemingly hyper friend.

"I've had a lot. That doesn't matter. Just listen to this." Robbie ordered Beck.

"Is this about the body? Did they find who did it?" Beck had too many questions.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Jason Sikowitz..." Robbie interrupts him. "The guy from the woods..."

"Yeah, but that's not it."

"What then?"

"Remember the joke the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading and... do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Beck asked.

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that means there's others. Maybe a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No... _WEREWOLVES." _

"You're seriously wasting my time on this? You know, I'm picking Jade up in an hour."

"I saw you on the field, Beck. What you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible."

"So, I made a good shot."

"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved- the speed, your reflexes- people can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night." Robbie explained.

"I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow? Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight." Robbie states.

"What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it for me?" Beck asks.

"I'm trying to help. With the full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Beck. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your bloodlust will be at its peak.

"Bloodlust?" Beck asked curiously.

"Your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Robbie."

"You need to hear this. The change can be caused by your anger, or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Jade does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her." Robbie explains.

Robbie grabs Beck's jacket, pulling the cell phone out. "What are you doing? Give me that." Beck asks then demands.

"I'm just finding her number..."

"_Give it to me_." Beck demands again.

Robbie looks up to see Beck's eyes flash yellow for a brief second. His voice low and guttural, he yanks the phone out of Robbie's hand and shoves him against the wall."

Pulling back before striking him, Beck instead lashes out at the desk chair sending it flying across the room, tossed like it weighed nothing. Then, shaking with anger, he gazes up.

"I didn't mean to do that." Beck apologizes.

He starts to help Beck up, but his friend flinches back.

"I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry." Beck apologizes once again before grabbing his jacket and hurrying out.

Still shaken, Robbie gradually stands. He slowly picks up the desk chair, putting it back. But then he pauses. With a shaky hand, he turns the chair around to reveal CLAW MARKS. The chairs fabric slashed to ribbons.

* * *

Towel around his waist, Beck yanks his closet door open and starts tossing clothes onto his bed.

"Big date?" Melissa Oliver asks standing at the door.

Beck turns around and says something. "Mom, a little privacy please?"

"Hold on, what do we have here..."

She approaches, feeling his chin with her thumb. "I think it might be time for you to start shaving."

Outside the house, Beck and his mom can be heard talking. _"I don't even have a razor." _Then further down the street,their voices take on the same effect as those that Beck could hear when he was listening in on conversations at school and the police station.

"_You better borrow one of mine. I'll go get it. Stay right here."_ No less than a hundred yards away but still within the line of sight of the house, someone stands beside a black Dodge Challenger, listening in on the conversation...Ryder Daniels."

**At The Party**

In the backyard of a dimly lit house, Beck and Jade stand awkwardly among a crowd of a drunk and high teenagers. Beck peers down at the table with the booze.

"So, what do you drink?" Beck asks breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Um... I don't know." Jade answers his question.

"Me either, actually. Maybe we should try root beer? Wait here, I'll hit the keg." Beck says and walks away after Jade responds with a simple, "Perfect."

Near a blazing fire, Beck fills two cups at the crowded keg when a sound of a dog barking catches his attention. A huge Rottweiler in the yard next door just beyond a chain linked fence, and it's barking at Ryder.

He stands behind the fire pit, staring straight at Beck. But then he shoots a look at the Rottweiler. The dog stops barking _instantly_.

Eyes locked on the animal, Ryder Jason gives an almost imperceptible no. Tail between its legs, the Rottweiler submissively lowers to a sitting position.

Satisfied, Ryder turns back to Beck who grips the two overflowing cups in his hands. And for the briefest second, Ryder's eyes flash yellow.

"Dude, you done?" A party goer asks Beck. A stunned Beck hands off the keg tap to the Party-Goer. When he looks back to the fire-pit...Ryder is gone.

Beck turns, glancing to the other teens in the yard, to the chain link fence and then up to the roof where a shadowy figure seems to disappear just past the chimney.

Beck steps back, trying to see if he actually did just witness Ryder leaping twenty feet off the ground. But there's nothing there.

Handing a cup to Jade, Beck keeps throwing nervous glances back at the outside porch of the house. He takes a gulp of the beer and then coughs, nearly spitting it out. "This taste terrible." Beck says insulting the drink. Jade laughs at him, covering her mouth with her hand.

"No I see what they mean about an acquired taste." Beck continues.

Jade replies, "I've actually never been drunk. I usually go to these parties and just stand there with a Diet Coke."

"Robbie and I got drunk on tequila one night. The next morning I felt like I had a flamethrower pointed at my forehead." Beck told her.

"Okay, since neither of us is any good at drinking, how are you at dancing?" Jade asked.

"Much better, infinitely better."  
Under the driving pulse of techno, Beck takes her hand, pulling her into the crowd of dancing teenagers. Then as they begin moving, as Jade starts to smile back at him, the usually timid Beck begins to let go.

His hands reach around her waist with the other teens pushing them closer. Bodies pressed against each other, her cheek brushes lightly at his.

Then through the crowd, Beck notices Cat dancing with Andre, grinding close to him, her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck.

She presses her lips to Andre's locking him in a passionate kiss. As he eagerly kisses her back, sliding his hands down past her waist, Cat opens her eyes and looks right at Beck. She's staring at him as she kisses Andre. Unused to the attention of one beautiful girl, much less two, Beck finds himself dumbstruck until the bodies of the dancing teens push together to leave him alone with Jade again.

As Beck peers into her eyes, for a second it almost looks as though they're about to kiss, then the thumping beat of the music begins driving faster, starting to sound almost like the quickening of a heartbeat...Beck's heartbeat.

The sounds around him intensify. His fingers clench back, veins at the surface of his hands as he presses against the fabric of Jade's shirt. His upper lip pulls up momentarily to reveal a sharpened incisor.

Lights glaring in his eyes, Beck takes a hard swallow as his breathing tightens, sweat beading his temples. He loses the beat of the music, stepping back and pulling away.  
"Sorry, I have to... go to the bathroom." Beck excused himself.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked concerned for Beck.

But he hurries past her and into the hallway. Teeth clenched, a sudden wave of pain slams him against the wall, tremors shuddering through his body. Waiting in a line for the bathroom, Harley notices him against the wall, he's arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Beck? Are you alright?" But he doesn't answer, pushing through the crowd, trying to find an exit out of the house. But one door leads to two teens making out on a bed. Another to a smoke filled room crowded with stoners. He can't seem to find a way out.

Gasps sounding more like animalistic growls, he crashes through the kitchen, shoving past people to the open door and out to the back yard.

Harley notices Robbie near the fire-pit outside. "Hey, I just saw Beck leave. I think he had too much to drink." Harley informed Robbie. "What? What do you mean?" Robbie asked obviously alarmed.

But before she can answer, a panicked party-goer charges in from the back door. "Cops are here!" Suddenly everyone is moving, darting for an escape.

**Beck and Jade Beck and Jade Beck and Jade**

Beck stumbles into his room, slamming the door shut. But even as he's turning the lock, another wave of pain wracks his body. He falls back, hitting his dresser and catching his reflection in the mirror above where two glowing eyes stare back at him.

Crouched on the floor, breathing hard with sweat streaming down his forehead, Beck squeezes his eyes shut trying to push back the animal inside when someone pounds on the door.

"Go away!" Beck calls to the person on the other side of the door.  
"Beck, it's me." Robbie calls out from the other side. Hearing the panic in his friend's voice, he pulls himself up. He unlocks the door but only allows it to open an inch.

"Let me in. Beck, I can help." Robbie demands.

"NO." Eyes still burning yellow, he stays hidden behind the door. "Listen, you have to find Jade. Take her home..." Beck continues and Robbie interrupts him.

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride. She's totally fine."

"Beck, I think I know who it is."

"Just let me in and we can talk."  
"It's Ryder. Ryder Daniel's the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods." Beck informed him.

Beck listens but there's nothing but shocked silence from the other side of the door. Until..."Beck...Ryder's the one who drove Jade from the party."

Bedroom door thrown open, Beck launches himself out from the second story fifteen feet up. When his feet hit the pavement, his crouched figure slowly draws up to reveal he's no longer struggling against the transformation.

_He's given into it._

He takes off for the woods searching for Jade in the woods.

He gets to L.A. Hills preserve and jumps on Ryder's car. He lays flat looking in the car window for Jade. Neither she nor Ryder are anywhere in sight.

He jumps off and goes further into the woods.

**Beck and Jade BECK&JADE BECK & JADE BECK & JADE B&J**

**With Robbie**

Robbie pulls into the West's drive way and quickly gets out. He rushes to the door and rings the doorbell. "Come on, come on, come on." He repeats till the door opens.

**With Beck**

Beck is running past trees in his werewolf transformation. He jumps hills and runs on all fours like a werewolf would do. He looks all around but nothing or nobody is in sight till he sees a jacket hanging on a tree branch and gets a flashback from when he was picking her up. It was Jade's jacket.

**With Robbie **

Robbie is banging on the door waiting for it to open until it opens to see Mrs. West. "Hi, Mrs. West, you have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Uh, look, this is gonna sound crazy, um... really crazy actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't..." Robbie mumbled. Mrs. West keeps looking at him like he was strange.

"Jade," Mrs. West called for Jade. "It's for you." Jade comes out of her room and when she spots Robbie, she slams her hands softly against the rail of the stairs.

"Robbie."

**Woods**

"Where is she?!" Beck asks the dark as if it was a person then a voice answers.

"She's safe; from you." Ryder's voice came. He looks the direction his voice came through and Ryder is in front of him and Ryder grabs him. They both grunt. They roll down the hills wrestling each other. Ryder slammed Beck against the tree and growled.

"What did you do with her?" Beck asked concerned if Jade were safe or hurt, or still alive, or dead.

"Shh, quiet." Ryder says as soon as he hears a sound. "Too late. They're already here. Run." Ryder says then runs. Beck starts running but an arrow comes flying his direction. He ducks and the arrow sticks in the tree and it's on fire.

Beck screams when an arrow is shot in his arm. He's attached to the tree by the arm. Beck tries to get it out of his arm as he sees 3 men come out from the shadows.

They are looking at him and the middle one is pointing a double-bow and arrow at him. Beck glares at him as the one hunter in the middle takes a couple steps toward him. "Take him." The middle man orders the other 2 men behind him.

Ryder comes out of the shadows aiming for the hunters. Out of nowhere, Ryder pulls two of the hunters back against trees and they don't get up.

They grunt and the last hunter standing looks back. Ryder rushes to Beck and breaks him free from the tree as the hunter faces the other direction holding out a gun.  
"Ah!" Beck screams in pain and follows Ryder.

They run to a random tree far away in the woods from the hunters and Beck leans on it. "Who were they?" Beck asks.

"Hunters. The kind that has been hunting us for centuries," Ryder answers.

Beck raises his voice when he responds. "Us? You mean you! You did this to me!"

"Is it really so bad, Beck? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that some people could kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." Beck clearly states.

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Beck, we're brothers now." Ryder told him and walked away leaving Beck alone.

**The Next Day **

Beck is walking on the road by the woods when Robbie pulls up beside him. He gets in and Robbie hands him a clean shirt. "Know what actually worries me the most?" Beck asked Robbie a few seconds later when Robbie looks at him.

"If you say Jade, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Robbie said. Robbie was stunned by his answer but he thought he was teasing but in case he wasn't, he didn't say Jade. "She probably hates me now." "Ugh." Was all Robbie said but he continued. "I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know you could just tell her the truth and reveal in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf." Robbie suggested and Beck looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay, bad idea." Robbie said after receiving one of his glares.

"Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights. I had a boa once. I could do it." Robbie tried to convince Beck. After talking, Beck scoffed and Robbie looked at him with a half-smile.

**At Hollywood Arts**

School was over for the day and Beck was sitting with his Lacrosse stick wearing his gear when Jade walked up to him. "So what happened? You left me stranded at the party."

Beck got up as Jade talked to him as she kept walking. "Yeah, I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am." Beck apologized keeping up with her. "But you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason." Beck continued. Jade looked at him.

"Did you get sick?" Jade asked.

"I definitely had an attack of something." Beck told her.

Jade turned to him, unconvinced. "Am I gonna get an explanation?"

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" Beck asked.

"Am I gonna regret this?" Jade asked him thinking.

"Probably." Beck answers and Jade laughs. "So is that a yes on a second chance?" Beck asks.

"Definitely yes." Jade responded. A car horn goes off and Jade looks to see it's her dad. "That's my dad, better go." Jade said then walked off after telling him bye. Beck watched her leave and the her dad was the werewolf hunter.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Second Chance at First Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Teen Wolf nor the characters. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

**Info: Aware that he's become a werewolf, Beck must deal with hunters trying to catch them, another werewolf, and the pressures of everyday teen life. **

**Second Chance at First Line **

Beck walked to his locker in the boys locker room, thinking. He drops his lacrosse stick and starts taking off his safety pads. Robbie walks past him, catching a glimpse of his face. Beck is still shocked about Jade's dad being a werewolf hunter. Robbie looks back, leaning against a shelf.

"Did you apologize to Jade?" Robbie asked showing concern for Beck's love life.

"Yeah..."

"Is she giving you a second chance or..."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah! So everything's good." Robbie starts to walk off but he comes back after hearing a- "No." from Beck. Robbie's comforting smile turns into a frown.

"No?"

"Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them."

"Her dad?"

"...shot me with..."

"Jade's father?"

"...with a crossbow."

"Jade's father..."

"Yes! Her father! Oh my gosh..." Beck said almost having bad thoughts.

"No, Beck. Snap back. You okay? Hey, all right." Beck almost zoned out but came back to reality.

"He didn't recognize you, right?" Robbie asked.

"No...no...I don't think so."

"Does she know about him?"

"I don't know. W-what if she does? This is gonna kill me man." A whistle blows and Robbie looks at the direction it came from as Beck was close to crying.

"Okay...just focus on lacrosse. Okay, here, Beck. Take this. Take this and focus on lacrosse for now, okay?" Robbie piles all of Beck's lacrosse items in Beck's arms. "That's all you gotta do. Here we go." Robbie repeatedly hits Beck on the arm, helping him get ready before walking to his own gym locker.

"Lets go! One-on-one from up top! Andre, take a long stick today." The coach shouted. Andre nods and puts a stick down then grabs a long stick. "Atta boy!" Coach said and blew his whistle. Andre faces another player. When Coach blows his whistle again, the person scoops up the ball. Andre knocks him down, stopping him from getting the ball into the net. "That's how you do it, Jack. That's how you do it!" Coach shouted. "Greenberg, take a lap! Let's go. Faster, Greenberg! Let's go." Coach continued. When he got to Beck, he started talking to Beck. "Oliver, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Beck snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he was next. He starts running across the field but Andre pushed him on the ground. The coach comes over, laughing at Beck.

"Hey, Oliver! Hey, Oliver! You sure you still want to be first line, Oliver? My grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes, Coach."

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, Coach." Beck raises his voice a little louder.

"Then do it again." Standing up, Beck runs to the line and faces Andre once again. Beck starts running to the goal and Andre gets right in front of him. As Beck gets faster, Andre blocks him. Beck pushes Andre down and Andre plummets on the ground, grasping his shoulder. The team runs to Andre to make sure he's okay, not paying attention to Beck, who is sitting on his knees on the opposite side of the field. Robbie notices and runs to Beck.

"Beck? Beck, you okay?"

"I can't control it, Robbie. It's happening." Beck admitted as he struggled to keep the wolf inside him...in.

"What? Here? Now? Come on." Robbie rushed Beck off the field and led him to the locker, not noticing Jason there standing by the bleachers.

Robbie finally got Beck into the locker room in time when he started to transform. "Get away from me!" Beck yelled and Robbie backed away quickly.

Beck chased Robbie around the room, and Robbie tried to escape. Once Robbie got next to the fire extinguisher, he grabbed it and sprayed it at Beck.

He hid around the corner when he heard a faint voice from the locker room. "Robbie...what happened?"

"Well, you tried to kill me." Robbie sat down next to him. "Like I told you before, it's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if your hadn't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

"I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

After lacrosse practice, Beck goes home and walks up to his room. He plops down on the bed all tired out. His mom comes into the room.

"Hey, late shift again for me...but I'm taking Saturday off to see your first game."

"No, mom, you can't." Beck told her. She walks to his bed.

"Oh I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us. Completely." Mrs. Oliver then notices the dark circles under Beck's eyes. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Beck panicked that his eyes were yellow and got up. "It seems like you haven't be sleeping for days."

"Oh, uh it's nothing. I'm just stressed." He explains as he holds his head up.

"Just stress? Nothing else?" Melissa didn't believe him.

"Homework."

"I mean, it's not like you're taking drugs or anything, right?"

"Right now?" Beck raises his eyebrows.

"Right now"." Mrs. Oliver asked. "I'm sorry, what do you mean, "right now"? Have you ever taken drugs."

"Have you?" Beck asks. She just turns around then walks out after saying, "Get some sleep."

Beck just sighs and lays his head down. His laptop starts ringing.

Robbie starts the video by pointing a nerf gun at Beck's screen.

"What'd you find out?" Beck asks once he sat down.

"_Well, it's bad. Andre's got a separated shoulder." _

"Because of me?"

"_Because he's a tool." _

"Well, is he gonna play."

"_Well, they don't know yet." Robbie says. "Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." _

Beck just closes his eyes and sighs as someone appears behind Beck. Robbie sees this and types something. _It looks like..._It takes a while for the rest to come up. _Someone's behind you. _Beck turns around and Jason grabs him and smashes him against the wall.

"I saw you on the field."

"What are you talking about?"

"You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And if it's not just the hunters are after us, it's everyone."

It get's hard for Beck to talk since his face is smashed against the wall. "They didn't see anything! I swear!"

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself." Jason threatens then disappears.

The next day at school, Beck is talking to Coach Finstock about tomorrow night's game. "What do you mean, you can't play the game tomorrow night?"

"I mean I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"You can't _wait _to play the game tomorrow night." Coach Finstock changed what he said.

"No, Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"I'm not following."

"I'm having personal issues."

"Is it a girl?"

"No." Beck lied.

"Is it a guy? You know, our goalie Danny is gay." Coach Finstock asks.

"Yeah, I know, Coach, but that's not it."

"You don't think Danny's a good-looking guy?"

"I think he's good looking. But I like girls." Beck starts stammering and gets frustrated. "And that's not it, anyway!"

"What, is it drugs? Are you doing meth? Because I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should've seen what it did to his teeth. They were all cracked and rotten. It was disgusting."

"My god. What happened to him?" Beck asked, showing concern.

"He got veneers. Is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, Oliver?"

"No, I'm having some issues dealing with aggression." Beck said.

"Well, here's the good news. That's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved."

"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Beck pointed out for the 10th time that day.

"Listen, Oliver, part of playing first line is taking on responsibility of being first line. Now, if you cant shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready."

"If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?"

"Oliver, play the game."

Beck walks through the walls and his phone rang.

_Mom (Work)_

_Got the night off! Coming to see you play! So excited! _

Beck looked up to see Jade coming down stairs. "Hey." She greeted him as she walked down to him. "Busy?" She asked as she looked at his phone.

"No, no, it's just, uh...my mom, she's nothing." What Beck said shocked Jade since it sounded like he was insulting his mom. "I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you." Jade smiled at him.

"I like the sound of that." They laugh. "I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow." She continues.

"You are?"

"And we're all going out afterwards. You, me, Cat, and Andre. It's gonna be great. Tell Robbie to come too." Jade said and then had to go. "Save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go." Jade says then walks off.

"Oh, god." He says as he looks off in the distance.

Jade quickly heads to her locker and starts putting in her locker combination as the halls clear. She gets suspicious when she sees her jacket from the other night at the party. The one she never went back and got.

She grabs it then there's an eerie squeaking noise. Someone was watching her from the distance and it wasn't a teacher or someone in her class. She looks to her left then to the other side but sees nothing.

The school bell rings and startles her. She chuckles then grabs her French book.

In class, Cat and Beck are talking as they write out a problem on the chalk board. "Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" Cat brought the rumor up.

"Cause I'm sort of not." Beck said, sort of annoyed.

"I think you sort of are." Cat says, looking at him. "Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend while ramming into him." Cat then got onto the subject of Andre being hurt by Beck.

"He brutally injured himself by ramming into me."

Cat just smirked than looked at him with a glare. "Andre's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance."

"Okay." Beck said, slightly annoyed.

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start of the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team." Cat pointed out. "I don't date losers."

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone." Beck said and they both returned to doing the problem. "In fact, it might even save someone." Beck was talking about himself.

"Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning, and I'll introduce Jade to all the hot players on the team. And Beck Oliver can stay home, surfing the net for porn." Cat said and put her chalk down as she finished the problem. She walked back to her desk as she clapped her hands together to get the chalk dust off.

"Mr. Oliver, you're not even close to solving your problem."

"Tell me about it."

Beck is at his locker, locking it, when Robbie rushes over. "Hey, come here."

"What?" Beck asked, curious about what was going on.

Robbie pointed to a couple of cops. "Tell me what they're saying."

"Can you hear them?"

"Shh!"

"_I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30pm." _Sheriff Stilinski told the principal about the recent killings in Beacon Hills. _"We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately."_

Beck turned to Robbie. "Curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Ryder."

"I can do something." Robbie tells him as Beck leans against the wall.

"Like what?"

"Find the other half of the body." Robbie says then walks away.

"Are you kidding?"

When Beck turns, he sees Cat, Jade, and some guys on the lacrosse team.

"This is Jade." Cat introduces Jade to one of the guys.

"Hi." Jade greets them. "Nice to meet you." She continues as she shakes hands with him.

"She's the new girl. She just moved here." Beck walks towards them, listening in on the conversation. He walks with a glare directed toward the guy and Cat.

"Do you like it?"

"I like it."

Cat glares back at him and walks away, tagging the guy along.

She turns to face Beck with a smile. "So, Cat's introducing you to everyone?"

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me." Jade points out.

"I wonder why." But Beck knows the reason why.

"Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck." Beck notices her jacket. He gets a flashback of seeing it hung by a tree branch.

"Where did you get that?"

"My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Cat brought it back from the party. She has my combination..."

"Did she say she brought it back, or did somebody give her the jacket?" Beck cut her off.

"Like who?"

"Like Ryder."

"Your friend?"

"He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"

"Mmm, not much at all."

"What did you say?"

"I gotta get to class." Jade says.

"Jade..." Beck called out.

"No, I really have to go."

Beck quickly rides his bike to Ryder's house. When he reaches it, he gets off and starts yelling. "Ryder! Ryder!" He shouts as he takes his backpack off aggressively. Beck smelled someone and looked at the back of the house to see fresh dirt. He looked back at the front of the house to already see Ryder standing there.

"Stay away from her!" He shouted. He couldn't deal with losing her. "She doesn't know anything!"

"Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Robbie can just Google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Beck, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone." Ryder grabs Beck's lacrosse stick. "You're mom, all your friends. And when they see you," He pokes the top of the lacrosse stick on Beck's chest and he slaps it away. "Everything falls apart." Ryder rips the net with his claws.

He suddenly disappears when he throws the lacrosse stick in mid-air and Beck catches it.

Robbie rushes through the Oliver house, and up to Beck's room. When he opens the door to Beck's room, he starts asking a bunch of questions. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so..."

"I found something of Ryder Daniel's." Beck starts.

"Are you kidding? What?"

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood."

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?"

Beck gets up. "I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Ryder for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing." Beck holds up the lacrosse stick. "Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

He tosses the fixed stick on to the bed and they walk out.

**At Beacon Hills Hospital**

Robbie and Beck walk into the hospital where Beck's mom work. "Hey." Robbie says as he nudges Beck and points to a door.

"Okay."

"Good luck, I guess. Yeah." Robbie says as Beck sneaks into the room beside them. Robbie goes into the waiting room to see Cat sitting on a chair. Robbie gets nervous and leans onto the check-in desk. He walks to Cat with a cheerful attitude.

"Hey, Cat. You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in biology." He waves at her and she looks at the ceiling. "Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course." Cat smiles and laughs. "Maybe it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better." Robbie realizes Cat has been on the phone this whole time when she takes of her ear-phone piece.

"Hold on, give me a second." She then starts talking to Robbie. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" Robbie chuckles nervously.

"No. Sorry. I'm gonna sit." Robbie walks to a chair. "You don't care.

"Okay." Cat says and returns back to her call.

Beck walks down the hall, looking at each door's label.

He gets to the Morgue and quietly goes in. He walks past a table then goes to a shelf where they have body sized containers to put dead people in.

He opens a door that was new and pulls the body out. He lifts up the sheet where the feet are shown and there's a tag on big toe.

He looks at the tag and reads the information on there. In disgust, he puts the body back in and shuts the cabinet.

Andre walks down the hall and Cat gets up. "Did he do it?" Cat asks, concerned for her boyfriend's injury.

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me."

"You should get one right before the game too." Cat says and Andre let's go of his shoulder. "The pros to it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur?" Cat asks as she crosses her arms over her chest. She grabs Andre and pulls him toward her. "Or do you want to go pro?" She asks then gives him a soft kiss.

They walk away and Robbie, who was watching them, made a face. Beck comes up and snatches the paper away from Robbie which frightens him. "Holy...god!"

"The scent was the same."

"You sure?" Robbie asks as he gets up.

"Yes."

Robbie sighs. "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl."

"I say we use it." Robbie says and starts walking away.

"How?"

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Jason, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There are bite marks on the legs, Robbie. Bite marks."

"Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel." Robbie says and grabs Beck and they head out.

**Ryder's house**

Ryder walks outside and heads to his car. When he drives away, Robbie and Beck drive up. They hop out of the car and walk to the spot where the body was buried. "Wait, something's different." Beck says as Robbie shines the flashlight.

"Different how?"

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with." Beck says. They reach the spot and start digging.

It takes almost an hour for them to dig six feet under. "This is taking way to long." Beck says, wiping sweat and dirt off of his nose.

"Just keep going." Robbie responds.

"What if he comes back?"

"Then we get we get the hell out of here." Robbie says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that."

"Which is?"

"You run one way, I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad."

Beck scoffs. "I hate that plan."

When Robbie puts his shovel back in the ground, he hits something. "Oh, stop, stop, stop." The bend down and start wiping the dirt away.

"Hurry." Beck says.

"I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?"

"I'll do it." Beck says and starts helping Robbie untie.

When they're done, they uncover everything and jump back with a scream when they see a black wolf with it's tongue sticking out. "What the hell is that?" Robbie asks in disgust.

"It's a wolf." Beck points out.

"Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood."

"I told you something was different."

"This doesn't make since."

"We gotta get out of here." Beck says.

"Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up."

Robbie then spots a purple flower poking out of the ground. "What's wrong?" Beck asks when he sees Robbie looking at the flower.

"You see that flower?"

"What about it?"

"I think it's wolfsbane."

"What's that?" Beck asks, getting confused.

"Haven't you ever seen _The Wolf Man_?"

"No."

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains. The original classic werewolf movie?"

"No! What?"

Robbie just sighs and stands up. "You are so unprepared for this." He walks to the plant and starts pulling it out of the ground. It is attached to a rope and he goes in a circle to get it out. The circle suddenly glows red as he continues pulling it out. Beck looks back at the werewolf and jumps up. "Robbie." He starts. Robbie stops what he was doing and goes to Beck. HE looks down and sees that the wolf was now human. "Holy!" He exclaims as he jumps up.

The next day, Beck and Robbie are at Ryder's house outside and a cop car is in front of them. A cop comes out with Jason and he has handcuffs on. Beck watches as he leans against Robbie's jeep.

He looks in the distance to see Robbie walking over. He knows what Robbie's about to do and shakes his head 'no' but Robbie doesn't see him.

Robbie gets in the car and starts talking to Ryder. All Ryder does is glare at him. "Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, was she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Beck can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Ryder asks. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can." Ryder gets up closer to him "And trust me, you want to." The door opens and Sheriff Shapiro pulls Robbie out.

"Hey! Ow!"

"There. Stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help.

"Uh-uh. Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this."

Robbie sighs. "We were looking for Beck's inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night." Robbie confessed then groaned because he just realized what he did.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body."

"Yes."

"The night you told me you were alone and Beck was at home."

"Yes. No. Oh, crap."

"So, you lied to me."

"That depends on how you define lying."

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position." Robbie says, gesturing his hand in a horizontal position.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely." Robbie says then walks to his jeep.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Beck informs Robbie as he drives down the road.

"Just keep looking." Robbie sighs. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Robbie adds.

"Okay! Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much."

"Are you okay?"

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay."

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Beck, sooner or later."

"I can't..."

"Well, you're gonna have to."

"No! I can't breathe." Beck starts grunting and hits the roof with his hand. Robbie soon realizes what's happening.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Pull over!"

"Why? What's happening?"

Beck opens up Robbie's backpack and sees wolfsbane. "You kept it?"

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

"Stop the car." Beck's eyes then turned yellow and his canines grew.

Robbie suddenly pulls over and stops the car. He grabs his backpack and runs out. He throws it far away and turns back to the car. "Okay. We're good, you..." But Beck is not in the car.

"Beck?"

Robbie drives down the road, calling dispatch. _"Robbie, you know you can't call the dispatch when I'm on duty."_

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls."

"_Odd how?" _

"Uh, like an odd person, or a dog-like individual roaming the streets."

"_I'm hanging up on you now." _

"No! Wait, wait, wait!"

"_Goodbye." _

Outside of Jade's window, Beck is on the roof, in werewolf form. She gets up and walks to the windows but she doesn't notice him. She shuts her curtains and Beck sees his reflection.

He gasps and jumps from the roof. He lands behind some bushes and the runs out but is hit by a car. He flips over and realizes its Jade's dad. He shifts to normal before Mr. West could see him in werewolf form.

"Dad?" Jade's voice could be heard from the doorway. Mr. West is kneeling beside Beck, making sure he's okay. "Dad! What the hell are you doing?" Jade shouts as she runs to Beck and Mr. West.

"He came out of nowhere, Jade." Mr. West tells her.

"Are you trying to kill him?"

"No, no, of course not. He just ran out of the driveway."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry." Beck apologizes and grunts in pain.

"You okay?" Jade asks him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I swear." Jade starts stroking his hair. "Sorry I hit your car." Beck tells Mr. West. "I was just coming to say hi." Jade chuckles.

"You sure you're okay?" Mr. West asks. Jade and he both help Beck up.

Beck grunts. "Yeah. Yeah, completely. I should go. I've got a lacrosse game to get to." Beck says as he looks at Jade. "You're still coming, right?"

"Of course I'm coming." Jade smiles at him.

"We both are." Mr. West told Beck.

In the locker room, Beck has finished getting ready and hangs his cloths up. A male voice that can only be heard by him says his last name. "Oliver."

Everybody's slamming lockers which make it difficult for Beck to hear just 1 thing.

"Oliver." The voice says again. He closes his eyes tight then opens them. He sits down and starts putting his knee pads on.

Robbie comes by and looks at him. He starts making his way towards Beck. "You gonna try to convince me not to play?"

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"If I don't play, I lose first time and Jade." Beck says.

"Jade's not going anywhere." Robbie gets annoyed and shouts that. "And its one game you that you really don't need to play."

"I wanna play!" Beck shouts and looks at him. "I wanna be on the team and I wanna go out with Jade. I want a semi-freaking-normal life. Do you get that?"

"I get it." Robbie sits down and sighs. "Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry."

"I got it."

"Or stressed."

"I got it."

"Don't think about Jade or being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Jason's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first." Beck was getting annoyed and turned around with a glare, warning him to stop. "I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck."

The crowd cheers and the game is about to start. Everyone takes there seats and the players get prepared to win.

Beck and Robbie walk to the bleachers with the items for the game. Beck sees Jade, Mr. West, and Mrs. Oliver.

"Beck!" Cat yells and grabs him. Robbie gasps and walks away. "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight."

"Uh, winning isn't everything?"

Cat chuckles then wipes something off his shoulder. "Nobody likes a loser." She says then walks away.

Coach sits next to Andre. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine."

"You feel any pain?"

"No."

Coach raises up his fist. "What if I gave it a big old punch? Would you feel any pain then?"

Andre knits his eyebrows. "Maybe."

"Listen, just go out there. Just give it your best. If you feel any pain, just..."

"Just keep playing?"

"That's my boy."

The whistle blows and the players run to field. Beck runs to the goal. Robbie is nervously biting his nails.

"Please let this be okay. Please." Beck prayers silently.

At the bench, Mr. Shapiro comes up to Robbie and pats his back. "Hey, kid."

"Hey."

"So, you think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Action? Maybe."

The coach puts the ball between two players, and when the whistle blows, they fight for it. When a player on Beck's team gets it, they start running for the goal. A few minutes later, Beck sees the ball on the ground.

He runs toward it and Andre sees this. Andre runs after him. Andre pushes Beck to the ground and grabs the ball with the net.

Andre scores. "That's it, Andre! Get fired up! Fired up!"

Beck looks back at the bleachers where Cat and Jade are cheering. Cat and Jade are holding up a sign that says, _"We Love You Andre!" _Beck is heartbroken by this.

"Brutal." Robbie says to himself when he sees what Beck is looking at. "Oh, this is not gonna be good." Robbie adds when Beck starts running after Andre.

"_Don't pass to Oliver." _Was the last thing Beck heard between Danny and Andre.

Beck's eyes turn yellow. Beck growls softly and the coach starts to wonder something.

Over at the bleachers, Jade and Cat are suspicious and worried. "Which one is Beck again?" Mr. West asks Jade.

"Number 11." Cat answers for her. "Otherwise, known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game."

"I hope he's okay." Jade says.

"I hope we're okay." Cat corrects **(A/N: I don't know if she was correcting.) **"We need to win this." Cat says then stands up. She picks up a sign and nudges Jade to help her. "Jade, a little help here?"

Beck grows more jealous at the other sign. The ball is thrown in mid-air and Beck jumps up, only to catch it. He catches it and starts running.

He dodges the players of the other team and runs to the goal. He shoots, he scores! Beck has won the round.

Everybody but Cat cheers.

"Oliver! Pass to Oliver!" Coach Finstock yells. Beck has shifted. He is now growling, his eyes are glowing yellow, and his canines are out. Luckily, his helmet is on.

He growls at a player on the other team and the play backs away in fear and passes it to Beck.

Coach Finstock walks over to Robbie, who is biting his glove in fear and anticipation. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?"

"Yes, I believe so, Coach."

Beck dodges another player, then another player, till he reaches the goal.

"Interesting."

The goalie catches the ball but it goes through the net and into the goal. Beck looks at everybody else and realizes that he's shifting. Cheers to him roar through the field.

The whistle blows again and they get ready for the final round. "What the hell's up with your teammate?" A player on the opposing team asked as they got ready to start.

"I don't know...yet." Andre says. The coach blows the whistle and one of the opposing team players pass the ball to Beck. Beck once again does the same routine again. His vision is now red.

Robbie stands up slowly, knowing that Beck is shifting. "No, Beck, no, no."

_You can do it, Beck_, Beck hears Jade say and her voice makes him calm down a bit. In the last 5 seconds of the game, Beck throws the ball into the net. They have won.

Beck takes off his glove and sees his claws. He dashes for the locker room and Jade follows.

In the locker room, Beck pants as he walks to the sinks. He takes off his helmet and throws it across the floor. When Jade comes in, she sees his helmet and is worried. She takes off her beanie and starts calling out for Beck.

"Beck?" No answer. Beck punches the mirror and Jade hears the glass shatter. "Beck?"

"Beck, are you here?"

On the ceiling bar, Beck watches Jade from above, suspiciously staring at the broken glass.

Jade leans against the wall in fear and calls out for Beck once again. She goes to the showers then sees Beck. He has made it through his werewolf transformation and is fine.

"Beck, are you okay?" Jade walks up to him and touches his shoulder. He turns around.

"You scared me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I just got kind of lightheaded for a sec."

"Maybe it's the adrenaline. You were pretty amazing out there."

"I'm sorry for acting totally weird today."

"It's okay. I can handle weird."

"To be totally honest, you, uh, make me kind of nervous." Beck admits.

"I do?"

"Yeah, kind of like really nervous." Jade laughs.

"I just...I wanted to make sure I get my second chance."

"You already have it. I'm just waiting for you to take it."

Cat says and walks away but turns back. Beck follows.

"Well, maybe I need to learn to take more chances."

"Maybe you do."

Beck leans in and their lips touch. They share a sweet, soft, and long kiss. Robbie runs in and then takes some steps back to give them a little privacy. He still watches.

Jade and Beck pull away and Jade giggles. "I gotta get back to my dad." Jade says then starts walking off. "Robbie." She says when she sees Robbie.

"Hey, yeah."

He walks away from his hiding place and towards Beck. Beck has a goofy grin on his face.

"I kissed her."

"I saw."

"She kissed me."

"I saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?"

Beck stammers. "I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah." Robbie chuckles. "We'll talk later then." Robbie is about to walk away when Beck stops him.

"What?"

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And..."

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Ryder's human, not animal. Ryder is not killer. Ryder was let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Daniels."

"Daniels?!"

"Ryder's sister."

Beck's glove is still on the field. Andre sees it and goes to pick it up. The tips of it are torn. Andre feels someone's presence behind him and looks to see a figure staring at him. The figure happens to be Ryder Daniels.


	3. Pack Mentality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Teen Wolf nor the characters. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

**Info: Beck's first date with Jade ends up in the confusion of the dreaded "group date" with Cat and Andre in tow.**

**Pack Mentality**

_Beck and Jade come out of the school, holding hands and running to a bus. "Come on." Beck says as he guides her. _

"_Where are you taking me?" _

"_Somewhere where we can be alone." _

"_We are alone."_

_They stop and Beck leans against bus doors. "Somewhere where we can be more alone." Beck opens the door and they go in. _

_Beck sits in a seat and Jade stands over him. Jade then sits in the side beside his. She leans against the window and smiles. Beck grabs the ends of the top of his bench and stands up. _

_He walks towards Jade and bends over her. He leans down and kisses her with passion. This censors a trigger and his claws grow out. They dig into the seat and rip it, stuffing coming out. Beck pulls away and Jade asks a question. "What's wrong?" He starts growling and walks away to the other side of the bus. _

"_Get away." Beck warns her but Jade doesn't move. _

"_Beck?" Jade stands up and Beck's eyes start glowing yellow, hair grows alongside of his jaws and his canines grow. _

"_Beck?" _

"_Get away from me." Beck stands up and looks at her. Jade starts to back away in fear. She turns around and starts running to the door. But Beck was faster than her and grabs her leg. She falls to the ground and hits her face. Beck drags her across the floor and Jade keeps on turning and turning. She tries to grab things so Beck wouldn't be able to keep on hurting her. _

_Jade is able to kick Beck in the chest and crawl back to the door. But she falls and starts leaning on the door so someone could see her. But no one could see her bloody face. _

_Beck starts walking to Jade and when Jade is almost able to get the door open, Beck covers her mouth and smashes her head against the window. _

The next day at school, Beck is telling Robbie what happened. "So you killed her?"

"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that." He said as they walked through the halls.

"Really? I have." Robbie admits. "Usually ends a little differently."

"A," I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and "B," never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Beck told him, knowing what Robbie meant by "usually ends a little differently".

"Noted..." Robbie sighed. "Let me take a guess here."

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Jade tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not." Beck is not sure that Robbie is telling the truth. "Yeah, that's totally it." Robbie said when he looked at him. "Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Beck pointed out.

"Who, Ryder?" Robbie raised his voice at Ryder's name. Robbie then slapped Beck on the back of his head. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus...it felt so real."

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened." Beck said. Robbie and Beck walk outside and their jaws drop. In front of them is a bloody bus and a door is hanging out.

"I think it did." Robbie tells Beck which makes him even more worried than he was.

Robbie and Beck have went inside away from the scene and Robbie tries to assure Beck that Jade is fine.

"She's probably fine." Robbie catches up to Beck.

"She's not answering my texts, Robbie." Beck looks for signs of Jade in the halls.

"It could just be a coincidence, alright?"

"A seriously amazing coincidence." Beck turns to Robbie. "Just help me find her, okay?" They pass a few people till Beck asks Robbie a question.

"Do you see her?"

"No." Beck turns a corner and slams himself against a locker. Out of frustration, he punches the locker which causes it to break and swing open.

He walks backwards to the corner and bumps into someone. He turns around and Jade drops her papers. She laughs and looks at him.

"You scared the hell outta me." Jade said as she bends down and picks them up. Beck is happy to see that she is alive and healthy.

"You're okay."

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." Jade says and Beck bends down to help her. Jade notices that Beck is staring at her.

"What?"

"I'm just happy to see you."

The principal starts making an announcement. _"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." _Everyone groans at the announcement.

Jade puts her head on Beck and plays with it. "Save me a seat at lunch?" Tori asked as she smiled at him and looked into his coffee brown eyes.

"Yeah." Jade walks away and Beck walks away from his spot and looks to his right, finding Andre dumbfounded about his locker.

"What are you looking at, buttwipe?" Andre asked. Beck just walked away, a laugh trying to escape his lips.

In chemistry class, Beck is talking to Robbie who is right behind him. "Maybe it was my blood on the door."

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?"

"Ate it."

"Raw?"

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Robbie said sarcastically. "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Shapiro, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Mr. Harris said. Robbie scoffs. "I think you and Mr. Oliver would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No."

Mr. Harris points to a different sit and has them move further apart.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Robbie scoffs and sits down while Beck goes to the front.

"Hey, I think they found something." A girl shouted and pointed to the window. In interest, everybody ran to the window to see an old man being wheeled out of the bus by some doctors.

"That's not a rabbit." Beck whispers to Robbie, who was standing right next to him.

Suddenly, the man jumps up and starts screaming which makes the class jump a little as doctors hold him down. "Okay," Robbie goes to Beck who was backing up to his new spot. "This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Robbie pointed out.

"Robbie...I did that." Beck whispers.

Later at lunch, Beck and Robbie are still trying to wrap their heads around things. "But dreams aren't memories." Robbie tells him as he puts his tray down and sits down. Beck sits down across from him.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Ryder even has all the answers?"

"Because during the full moon, he wasn't changed, in fact he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Robbie said as he grabbed his orange.

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Jade. I have to cancel."

"No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." When Robbie said that, Cat put her tray down and sat down next to Beck once she pulled her chair out.

"Figure what out?"

"Ha." Robbie said and looked at Beck. They both earned a confused look from Cat.

"Just, uh, homework."

"Yeah." Robbie then whispered something to Beck. "Why is she sitting with us?" Beck shrugs and then are joined by Jade, Danny, and Brian. Andre comes with his tray and looks at Brian.

"Get up." Andre ordered Brian.

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny answers Brian's question. Brian gets up and leaves then Andre sits down. The topic is soon on the incident and the man found.

"So, I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack."

"Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Andre says as he sits back and brings his leg up.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Cat corrects him. Andre raises his eyebrow. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Actually, I just found out who it is." Robbie says, looking down at his phone. "Check it out." Robbie then puts his phone pass the girl beside him so everyone can see the video.

"_The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." _

"I know this guy." Beck stammers, grabbing Robbie's phone.

"You do?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Cat asked. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?"

Jade looked at her, knowing the question was directed toward her. "You said you and Beck were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Jade looked at Beck.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us?" Robbie covered his mouth with his hand as Beck looked at Jade. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Andre grabs a fork. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." When Andre was about to do that, Cat quickly grabbed it and put it down between her and Beck. Robbie rolled his eyes while drinking his water bottle.

"How about bowling?" Cat asked, looking at Andre. "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition."

Jade looked at him with a laugh. "How do you know we're not actual competition?" Jade then looked at Beck and asked him a question. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of." Robbie's eyes widen, knowing his friend was lying.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Andre asked, leaning forward.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

"You're a terrible bowler." Robbie told him as they walked down stairs.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Beck shouted as they walked down more steps.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. Then out of nowhere comes that phrase." Robbie said as they walked down the hall.

"Hang out." Beck repeats the phrase.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much."

"I asked Jade on a date, and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now...now I'm gonna be late for work." Beck said, looking at his watch and then starts walking faster, leaving Robbie behind.

"Wait, Beck, you didn't...Am I attractive to gay guy..." Robbie cuts himself, knowing Beck wasn't gonna answer. "You didn't answer my question." Robbie then starts walking the other way.

Beck drives his bike to the Animal Clinic and parks it beside the building. He runs in and apologizes to his boss, Dr. Deaton. "Sorry."

"You're all of two minutes late."

"I just don't want you to think I'm slacking."

"Beck, I guarantee you, you're one of the least slacking kids in this town." Dr. Deaton says as he picks up a box. Beck looks at Dr. Deaton and sees that the Sheriff is right outside. He believes that they have found some connection to him and the attack, however he is just here to get his dog's stitches removed. "Hey, I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out." Dr. Deaton says when he turns around and sees the Sheriff and his dog.

"Hey there, Beck. You staying out of trouble?" Sheriff Shapiro asks as he takes off his glasses.

"Yeah." Beck nods.

"Hey, listen, while I'm here, do you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about?" Sheriff Shapiro asks. "Sacramento still can't determine an animal." He hands him the evidence envelope and Dr. Deaton takes it.

"I'm not exactly an expert. This is the guy who was attacked on the bus?"

"Yeah. And we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body."

"A wolf?" Beck asks, getting into the conversation. "I mean, I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, 60 years."

"True enough but wolves are highly migratory. They could've wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory."

"Wolves have memories?" Beck asks as he walks to the table and looks at Sheriff and Dr. Deaton.

"Longer term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive. See this one here?" Dr. Deaton points to a picture and points to a mark on the man's face. "Those are claw marks. A wolf would've gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth."

"So what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" Sheriff asks.

"I don't know. A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles. Beck then gets a flashback of his dream. "And then the throat."

Later that day, Beck arrives at the hospital to deliver a package for his mom. "Is my beautiful, talented, and wonderful son _actually _bringing me dinner?" Melissa asks as she scoffs.

"Thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight." Beck said as he put his elbows on the desk.

"You are the most thoughtful, loving, most conniving little con artist ever." Beck raised his eyebrow. "You are so not getting the car tomorrow night."

"Mom." Beck started.

"What?"

"There's a curfew, no car." Melissa looked up and smiled then grabbed the back. "But I will take this." She then walks away then turns back to him, "Love you."

Beck then started walking to the door but stopped. He turned around and looked at a door where he smelled the man's scent. He walked toward it and opened the door.

He quietly shut it and went to a green curtain. He opened it to see the injured man.

"Mr. Meyers." Beck started and looked at him with a look of worry. Mr. Meyers' eyes open and he looks at him. "Are you okay?" But Mr. Meyers' doesn't answer, instead he freaks out. He starts groaning and screaming and grabbing Beck's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Rings Melissa's voice. "Get out! Now, go!"

The next day, the Sheriff's office has dispatched a car to check out Ryder Daniel's place, however using his werewolf ability manages to scare off the deputy. As his car pulls off, Beck appears behind it asking Ryder for help.

"I know you can hear me." Beck said as he stood in between trees. "I need your help."

The door opens and Beck appears on his porch. Ryder comes out and looks at Beck. "Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about...someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of that dream might've actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?"

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No." Ryder responds.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." Beck's eyes widen and he walks to a wooden post, holding the roof up.

"Look," Ryder starts as he walks toward him. "I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch...Let them remember for you." Ryder instructed.

"That's it?" Beck asked. "Just...just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her."

Later that evening, Beck and Robbie drive up to the school. "Hey, no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch." Beck said as they walked to the gate.

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?"

"Well, because there are only two of us." They reach the gate and Robbie puts his hands and feet on it.

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?" Robbie asked _loudly_. "I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time." Beck told him.

Robbie scoffs. "Not even some of the time?"

"Just stay here."

"Oh my god!" Robbie shouted then started walking to his car. Beck started climbing the gate and jumped when he got to the top. He made his way to the bus and went in. He walked down the bus and touched every sign of blood on it. He got a flashback of someone tearing one of the seats of the side and throwing it to the front. Beck took his hand off of the seat and starts having other crazy visions.

Robbie sees a light floating in the air and sits up straight. The light shines through the windows of the bus but Beck isn't seen. He sneaks out and runs to Robbie's car.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Beck says once he gets in Robbie starts driving away.

"Did it work? Did you remember?"

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood...a lot of it was mine."

"So you did attack him?"

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Ryder."

"What about the driver?"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait, why would Ryder help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

Beck stammers to answer Robbie's question. "That's what I don't get."

"That's gotta be a pack thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Beck asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that..." Beck gets excited.

"I can go out with Jade." Beck finished for him.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me."

"Oh, yeah." Beck paused. "That too."

_Jade's House_

**Places exist **

Jade opens her bedroom closet and picks out something to wear for the date.

**For times like this **

**I never need them**

Jade smirks and grabs a black shirt with dark red roses. She turns around and faces Cat. "Mm, pass." Cat says as she sits on the bed.

Jade turns back to her closet and picks out a different shirt. It's orange, white, and green and has a little bit of forest green. "Pass." Jade groans in frustration as Cat gets up. She walks to Jade's closet. "Let me see."

"Pass...Pass...Uh, pass on all of it. Jade, respect for your taste is uh dwindling by the second." Cat says and strokes Jade's hair. She laughs and turns to back to the closet.

She finds a shirt and picks it up. "Hmm." She examines it for a second. "This." Cat has a black and shiny shirt in her hand. Jade holds it up onto her chest and her dad comes in.

"Dad, hello." Jade greets her dad. Mr. West looks up at her and smiles, and then remembers what he was gonna say.

"Right I'm sorry. I'm sorry I completely forgot to knock."

Cat plops down on Jade's bed and rests her head on her hand and puts her other hand on her hip. "Hi, Mr. West."

"Dad, do you need something?"

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight."

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight."

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people." Mr. West says as he puts his green jacket on.

"Dad, dad, I'm...uh..."

"It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 p.m." Mr. West interrupts her.

"Hey, no more arguing." Mr. West says as Jade throws her shirt on the bed. Jade sighs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Hmph." Cat says as she gets up. "Someone's daddy's little girl."

"Sometimes...but not tonight." Cat was surprised that came out of Jade. Cat walked to the door and pulled the curtains back. When Jade opened the window and walked out onto the roof, Cat ran to it and poked her head out.

"What are you doing?"

Jade jumped down and then looked up at her. "Eight years of gymnastics. Are you coming?" Jade whispered.

"I'll take the stairs."

At the bowling alley, Cat and Andre are tying their bowling shoes and Jade and Beck are picking out a ball. "You look like you know what you're doing." Beck says as she puts a large blue ball down.

"I used to bowl with my dad. When was the last time you bowled?"

"Uh, at a birthday party..." Beck said. Jade picks up a ball and then walks to the table to see Andre's arm around Cat. "When I was eight." Beck finished.

Cat stands in front of the bowling alley and Andre comes up behind her. She enjoyed this moment for a second then got ready to bowl. Andre helps her but makes her miss. They give it another try and knock down 3 pins. Cat gets mad. "I'm so bad at this."

They walk back to the bench and sit down. Jade picks up a purple ball and bowls, and wins a strike. Beck smiles at how good Jade was as she comes back to the bench. "Somebody brought their "A" game." Cat told her as Jade took a seat.

"Whoo! Yes!" Cat cheers when Andre knocks all the pins down.

"You're up, Oliver." Andre says as he sits back down and puts his arm around Cat.

"You can do it, Beck." Jade encouraged him, nudging him to get up. Beck grabs the ball and walks to the row for Cat, Andre, Jade, and him.

He sighs and prepares for failure. The ball goes into the gutter and Andre laughs. "Andre? Mind shutting up?" Jade asked him as Cat tried to hold a laugh in.

"I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words "I'm a great bowler.""

"Maybe he just needs a little warm up."

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddie bumpers." They then both start laughing. Jade glares at them.

"Just...just aim for the middle." Jade instructs Beck as he grabs another ball.

"How about you aim for anything except for the gutter?" Andre suggests.

"Let him concentrate." Jade scowls at them.

"Come on, just one pin, please." Beck prays with a deep sigh and looks up at the heavens. He rolls the ball onto the ground and when it's about to hit a pin, the ball decides to go for the gutter.

Andre starts laughing again but Cat tries to get him to stop. "Great job, Oliver. Man, you're a pro." Andre teased as Beck sat on the bench.

"Don't worry. We only just started." Jade puts her hair back behind her ear.

At a gas station, Ryder pulls up in his car and gets out. He puts the gas tank in the gas holder beside his car. Two cars pull up in front and behind him. Mr. Vega gets out and straightens his jacket.

It's Beck's turn again and he dreads it. Jade hesitates to get up and walk to him. She finally decides to and heads towards him.

"Beck, you're thinking too much."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm ruining this."

"No, no, not at all, but I wouldn't mind shutting them up so just clear your head and think about something else." Jade whispers a few pioneers in his ear. "Think about me..." She then walks to the bench but goes back. "Naked." She then walks to the bench and sits down.

Beck's werewolf senses kick in and his vision turns red. He must've been thinking hard because he got a strike. Jade laughs and Cat turns to her with a serious look. "What did you tell him?"

"Uh, I just gave him something to think about." Jade says as Beck comes to the bench and sits down.

The gas pump beeps and two hunters come out of the other car. Ryder looks at them and takes the gas pump out.

"Nice ride." Mr. West complimented as he walked toward it. "Although, black cars are very hard to keep clean that I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it right?" Mr. West grabs a screen sweeper and cleans the back of the car's screen. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?"

Ryder's hands made a fist. The anger was triggering transformation. "There we go." Mr. Vega said, seeing Ryder make his hand into a fist. He put the sweeper down into the bin. "You can actually see through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" He starts walking to his car when Ryder speaks up.

"You forgot to check the oil."

He turns around. "Check the man's oil." One of the hunters walks to the side of the car and smashes the window.

"Looks good to me."

"Drive safely." Mr. West then leaves and so do the other two hunters.

Beck is getting better at bowling and Jade, Cat, and Andre can't believe it. Cat laughs in amazement as Beck scores another strike.

"That is seriously amazing." Jade tells him. She turns to Andre. "Andre, uh, how many strikes is that?"

"It's six...in a row."

Cat laughs and turns to Beck and Jade.

"Something just clicked, I guess." Cat stands up and places her hand on her arm.

"Maybe it's natural talent."

"I could use some natural talent."

"You mind helping me out this time, Beck?" Cat asks.

"No, you're good. Go for it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Cat says then walks to the row of balls.

"Hey, I'll help." Andre says, getting up.

"How about I just try this on my own?" Cat said and Andre took that as a signal to sit down. Cat shoots the ball onto the ground and it rolls to the pins, earning her a strike. She punches the air and turns around.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." Cat says once she sits down.

"That was sort of perfect form." Jade said. She couldn't believe this.

"Was it?"

Jade leans toward her, signaling a whisper so Cat leaned forward to. "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit."

"Trust me; I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit."

When their date comes to a close, Cat and Jade are taking their bowling shoes off and putting on their other shoes while Andre is playing at a game machine. Beck comes over and watches.

"Nice shot, man." He compliments Andre. Andre just glares at him.

"Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is, we don't have to hate each other."

Andre looks up then looks at him. "I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. You know, you got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. You cheated tonight."

"How do you cheat at bowling?"

"I don't know, but you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder. I'm guessing weirder since it's pretty obvious you're a freak. So don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is."

"I don't have any secrets." Beck lied.

"Yeah, you do. And here's the other thing. I don't know why but I think whatever you're hiding, you don't want her to find out about it, either." Andre looks at Cat and Jade. The bell from the machine starts ringing.

In the hospital, Ryder walks into Mr. Meyer's hospital room. "Open your eyes." Ryder orders. Mr. Meyers' eyes open and he looks at the ceiling. "Look at me." Ryder orders.

"What do you remember?"

"Daniels." Ryder then gets confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry."

"How do you know me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Girl, I'm outta here." Melissa tells a nurse just as she walks out of a room. "There's a full DVR of unwatched TV waiting to remind me how ridiculously single I really am." She grabs her jacket, purse, and keys.

When she walks to her desk, she sees an alert button flashing on her screen. "Rose, call a code, Room 13." She runs to Mr. Meyers' room and walks into see no Jason but Mr. Meyer's dead.

Beck and Jade walk to her porch and talk. "So, uh, do you think we could hang out again soon?"

"Definitely." Jade responded. "But I have to admit something. Um, I'm not big on group dates." Beck sighs with relief. "So next time, just the two of us."

"I could totally handle more of that."

"Great." Jade says then gives him a kiss.

"Jade?" Beck stops her by grabbing her hand when she walks to the door. Beck brings her back to him and pulls her into a soft, sweet kiss.

Jade pulls away and bites her lip. "And I could handle more of that."

Beck smiles and walks off. Mr. West appears to be watching the whole time.

Melissa walks down the hall upstairs to Beck's room and his lights are off. When she turns away, she hears someone come in from his window and she sees a figure jumping on his bed. She walks in and grabs a bat. She turns on the light to see Robbie. They scream.

"Robbie, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? God, does either of you even play baseball?"

"What?" Beck comes in.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly, and by the way, do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No." Robbie and Beck say at the same time.

"No. Alright then, well, you know what?" Melissa tosses the bat on the bed. "That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." Melissa walks out.

Robbie sighs and looks at Beck. "What?" Beck asked, sensing something was wrong.

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?"

"Beck, he's dead." Robbie got to the point.

Beck arrives at Ryder's house and walks in. "Ryder! I know you're here! I know what you did!" Beck shouted in anger as he walked toward the stairs.

"I didn't do anything." Ryder's voice boomed but he was nowhere to be seen.

"You killed him!"

"He died."

"Like your sister died?"

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her."

"You found her."

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the Sheriff." When he reaches the top of the stairs, Ryder comes out of nowhere and throws Beck down the stairs. Beck gets up in werewolf form roars. Ryder jumps from the top to the bottom and lands on his feet. Before Ryder could do anything, Beck throws him in some scaffolding, causing him to fall into another room.

"Huh. That was cute." Ryder said sarcastically then popped his neck causing him to shift from human to werewolf.

Beck runs into the other room where Ryder is and Ryder throws him against the ground, choking him. When the fight ends, Beck sits in a chair, panting.

"I didn't kill him." Ryder starts. "Neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine."

"This? This is your entire fault!" Beck shouted, getting up. "You ruined my life!"

"No, I didn't."

"You're the one who bit me."

"No, I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not the one that bit you." Beck feels the scars on his chest and gets more visions. He sits down on the chair and looks at Ryder.

"There's another."

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?"

"Because he's the one who bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Beck. You're the one he wants."

Right outside, the alpha is watching.

**What do you think was the funniest line?**

**Saddest moment?**

**Scary moment? **


	4. Magic Bullet

**Magic Bullet**


	5. The Tell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Teen Wolf nor the characters. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

**Info: A new animal attack involving Cat and Andre raises more questions about wild animals. Meanwhile, Jade and Beck skip school. **

**The Tell**

The Alpha is in the video store, watching the clerk fix a light while a horror movie is playing. Outside, Cat and Andre pull up to the VIDEO 2C.

"Now, _Hoosiers _is not only the best basketball movie ever. It's the best sports movie ever made."

"No." Cat denies. She didn't want to be watching sports movies. She was not interested.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper."

"No."

"Cat, I swear you're gonna like it."

"No."

"I am not watching _The Notebook _again!" Andre shouts out of frustration. Cat just gives him a look and he gives up. He goes inside and tries finding the movie that he doesn't want to watch.

"Can somebody find_ The Notebook_?" Andre asks as the store phone rings. "Hello?" Nobody answers. He looks around to see no one in here. "Is anybody working here?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Andre whispers to himself and walks down a few passageways. He sees a foot on the peeking out from one of the aisles. Out of curiosity, he walks over to see the store clerk lying on the floor, dead with his throat ripped out. He walks backwards in fear and the ladder falls down, and the light buzzes.

Cat doesn't notice as she takes pictures of herself.

Andre breaths heavily as he gets up. He hears low growling and turns around to see a figure with red eyes, crouching to the ground, staring at Andre. He gasps and hides behind an aisle. He looks to see nothing there. The figure rushes by and growls louder.

Shelves bang as the fall on one another. Andre jumps out and lies on the floor, not being able to get fully out. He groans as the shelf crushes his legs. The alpha comes towards him but does nothing except look at the scratches from Ryder. The Alpha jumps through the window, making Cat scream very loudly. _

Sheriff Shapiro and Robbie are eating outside the police station in his car. "Mmm. Did they forget my curly fries?" Sheriff Shapiro asks as he takes a bite of his burger.

"You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." Robbie digs through the bag.

"Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries."

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong." Robbie says as he grabs his drink and starts drinking but when his police radio beeps, he tries not to poke himself while he gets it out of his mouth.

"_Unit one, do you copy?" _Robbie is about to copy it but Sheriff Shapiro slaps his hand away and clears his throat, giving him a stern look.

"Sorry." Robbie apologizes and goes back to finding his meal.

"Unit one, copy." Sheriff says into the walkie talkie.

"_I got a report a possible 187." _

"A murder?" Robbie asks, his mouth full of curly fries.

Siren wails as Robbie and Sheriff pull up the video store to see Andre standing up beside Cat who is sitting on the edge of the ambulance. "Stay here." Sheriff orders, knowing his son that he was about to get out.

"Why the hell can't I just go home?" Andre asks the doctor as Cat takes his hand. "I'm fine." Sheriff walks up to the crime scene and heads to Andre and Cat.

"I hear you, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion."

"What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home."

"And I understand that."

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage-rent-a-cop like you!" Andre shouts as Robbie sneaks out of the car. "Okay, now I wanna go home!"

"Oh, wow, dad, is that a dead body?" Robbie loudly asks and Sheriff looks at the gurney and then turns back to Robbie with a glare.

"Everybody, back up."

Beck and Ryder are on top of the building, watching the crime scene. "Starting to get it?" Ryder asked, taking a glance at Beck.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why." Beck states his confusion. "I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?"

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?"

"That's what we're gonna find out." Jason speaks then walks away. Beck turns behind him and starts following Ryder, suggesting that Ryder decided it was time to leave.

The top then starts to glow a red spiral.

"You know, I have a life, too." Beck says as they walk into Ryder's house. Jason then starts walking up the stairs.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!" Beck shouts. "I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or..."

"Part of his pack." Ryder interrupts.

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry."

"You wanna do homework?" Ryder asks. "Or do you wanna not die?" Beck sighs. "You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?"

"It's a rite of passage into his pack."

"You know what else a rite of passage is?" Beck asks. "Graduating from high school." Beck shouts. "And you don't have to kill anyone to do it. Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

"So if I help, you can stop him?"

"Not alone."

"We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?"

"Yeah, I changed back."

"Yep, and when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Beck nodded as Ryder walked closer to him. "What's the common denominator?"

Ryder takes Beck's hands and pulls his fingers back. Beck groans.

"What is...what the hell are you doing?"

"It'll heal."

"Ugh! It's still hurt!"

"And that's what keeps you human; pain. Maybe you will survive." Ryder turns and starts walking up the steps some more. Beck glares at him.

The next morning, Jade is gathering up her books and putting them in her bag. She puts her bag over her shoulder and her Aunt comes in after she knocks.

"Hey. Listen, you know how I feel totally horrible about my behavior the other night, right?"

"Oh, totally forgotten."

"No, not forgotten by me." Kate says. "Come one. Call me a "horrid bitch" or something."

"You were just...being protective."

"I was being a protective horrid bitch...who is...giving you your birthday present early so you'll forgive her." Kate pulls out a box from her back. They both giggle and Jade opens the box to see an amulet. "Forgiven?"

"Completely. I love it." says Tori as she takes the amulet out of the box.

"It's a family heirloom. And you know me, I hate and loathe all sentimental crap, but that...well the symbol is similar in the middle of the pendant. See that?"

"Yeah."

"You ever wanna learn a little something about your family...look it up."

"You're gonna make me work for it."

"Some mysteries," Kate puts the heirloom around Jade's necklace. "...are worth the effort."

They both laugh and they embrace each other in a hug. Jade leaves to go to school.

Jade walks down the hall to her locker. She opens it to be greeted by balloons. "Jesus." Jade mutters as she tries to put them back in her locker. She finds a card on the side and grabs it. She quickly reads it. "Cat." She whispers.

"Is today your birthday?" Beck asks when he comes over to see Jade holding the card and the balloons peeking out.

"No, no, uh, no," Jade puts the balloons back in her locker. "I mean, yes. Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Cat found out."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want people to know. Because...I'm 17." Jade admits.

"Your 17?"

"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid."

"Why?" Beck asks. "I mean, I totally get it. Uh, you had to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right?" Jade looks at him and then walks up to him. She then kisses him and pulls away to see Beck smiling. "What was that for?"

"For...literally being the first person to ever make the correct assumption. Everybody's all like "What...did you get held back?" "Did you ride the short bus?" Uh, "Did you have a baby?"

"That's what you hear on your birthday?"

"Oh, yeah. All day long."

Beck sighs, feeling bad for Jade. "Then...what if we get out of here?"

"Skip class?"

"Yeah, the whole day."

"Well, you're asking someone who's never skipped one class to bail out the entire day, and I don't..." Jade walks back to her locker and opens it.

"If you get caught, then they'll go easy on you."

"Well what if you get caught?" Jade crosses her arms over her chest and walks toward him after closing her door.

"Let's...try not to think about that." Beck says as he leads Jade to the door.

In chemistry class, Adrian Harris is talking. "Just a friendly reminder that parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." He walks beside desks till he reaches Robbie's. He looks at Robbie to see him coloring on a sheet of paper with a highlighter.

"Has anyone seen Beck Oliver?"

The door clicks open and shuts as Andre comes in. Mr. Harris walks to Andre and puts his hand on Andre's back. "Hey, Andre, if you need to leave early for any reason, let me know." After saying that, he walks to the board as he orders something. "Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr. Shapiro, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Robbie spits the cap out and catches it in his hand when it goes to his side.

He looks at Danny and starts talking in a whisper. "Hey, Danny, can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Cat show up in your homeroom yesterday?"

Danny sighs, not wanting to answer the question. "No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer's still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Andre last night?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend."

"One more question." Danny was getting stressed.

"What?"

"Do you find me attractive?" Robbie falls out of his seat, making a clattering sound.

Jade and Beck run to her car and they get in. Jade has second thoughts about them, seeing adults around makes her think that they'll see them ditching school. "Uh, maybe this is a bad idea. And my dad would kill me if he found out." Jade gets in the car as Beck puts on his seatbelt.

"Do you _always _follow your dad's rules?"

"Not lately." Jade laughs.

"Good. Start the car."

Beck looks in the review mirror to see a cop car pulling up. "Where should we go?"

"Uh, I don't know. Somewhere, anywhere."

"Nowhere I can be seen, right? Because I could get detention."

"Can you please start the car now?"

"Or suspended."

"Jade, car; start, now." Jade starts the car and pulls out.

In the locker room, Andre turns the water off at the sink and pats his face. He inhales sharply when he touches the claw marks on the back of his neck. The locker is empty once the door slams shut. Andre opens his locker and sprays on cologne. Two red eyes appear and Andre backs away. He then realizes it's a student that has red ear buds on. He then looks over to his side to see Ryder.

"Whoa, whoa." He gasps as he slams onto a locker. "I don't know where Beck is."

"I'm not here for Beck. I'm here for you." Ryder walks toward him.

"Why me? I didn't do anything."

"No, but you saw something, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't...I didn't see anything."

"What was it? An animal? A mountain lion?"

"I didn't see anything." Andre stammers. "I swear. I'm not lying."

"Then calm down and say it again."

"Say what? That I'm not lying?"

"Tell me that you didn't see anything! Slowly." Jason gets closer to him.

"I-I-I didn't see anything. I-I'm not lying."

"One more thing." Ryder grabs his head and turns it so he can see the scratches. "You might want to get that checked out." Ryder suggests before leaving.

Robbie walks out of the classroom, cellphone on his ear as he tries to reach Beck.

"_What?" _

"Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?"

"_Yeah, like all 9 million of them." _

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Cat is totally M.I.A, Andre looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it."

"_Like what?" _

"Something." _

"Okay, I'll deal with it later." Beck stammers. "Left, left, left, left." He directs Jade. She puts her hand on his chest as she swerves into the woods.

"Sorry, sorry." Jade apologizes. "I just totally soccer-mom'd you. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I'll just pick up my masculinity on the way back."

Jade and Beck walk through the woods and Jade looks down at her phone. "You're still not okay with this, are you?" Beck asks.

"I just feel like I need an alibi."

"Well, if we get caught, I'll just say it was my fault."

"You don't need to take the blame for me. It was my choice too."

"Oh, good! Because if we get caught, I'm totally gonna blame you."

Jade gasps and looks at him. "Oh, really?"

"Hell yeah! And they'd believe me. You know, totally hot girl asks you to skip the day with her. Like I'm gonna say no."

"So throw me under the bus, just like that?"

"Yeah. Throw, push, shove..."

"And what if I decide to drag you down with me?" Jade asks, grabbing his jacket and turns in front of him.

"I'd just yell for help."

"Well, what if I did this?" Jade put her pink colored lips on his and kissed him.

"I'd scream for help."

Jade kissed him again as he leaned against a tree.

"I'd beg for mercy." She pulls away and they put their foreheads on each other. She chuckles and kisses him again.

Cat is on her bed, looking at her black painted nails when there is a knock at the door. "Honey, there's a Robbie here to see you." Cat's mom says as she walks in. Robbie follows.

"What the hell is a "Robbie"?" Robbie makes an offended face.

"She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can...you can go in."

"Thanks." Robbie walks in as Mrs. Valentine closes the door behind him. Cat turns and looks at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just making sure you were okay."

Cat sits up and licks her lips. "Why?" She pats a spot so Robbie could sit down.

"Uh..." He chuckles and sits down.

"Because I was worried about you today. How are you feeling?" Because of her medicine acting up, she puts her arm on his shoulder.

"I feel..." She looks at him. "Fantastic." Robbie chuckles.

"Oh!" He sees a pill bottle on her night stand and grabs it. "I bet you can't say, uh, "I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop" ten times fast."

Cat gives him a competitive look. "I saw Shuzy..."

"Uh..."

"I shaw..." Cat then gets lost in space, remembering what happened last night. She falls on the bed and looks at the wall. "I saw..."

"What? Cat, what did you see?"

"Something."

"Something like...like a mountain lion?"

"A mountain lion."

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?"

"A mountain lion..." Cat repeats.

Robbie grabs her stuffed giraffe and holds it up. "What's this?" Robbie asks and Cat turns to him.

"A mountain lion..."

"Okay. You're so drunk." Cat lays her head on his thigh.

"Oh, my..." Robbie gasps.

Beck helps Jade up a hill and she almost falls backwards from falling in a hole. Beck grabs her before she can fall. "Oh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jade says laughing. "I think you just earned your masculinity back."

She snatches out her phone and looks at it. "What are you doing?" Beck questioned.

"I'm just texting Cat "thank you for the birthday stuff"."

"No. If mine's off, then yours is, too."

"So we're disconnecting from the world?"

"You can handle that from one day, right?"

"Uh, just this one text, and then I will be all yours, okay?" Jade grabs the phone from Beck's hand and texts Cat. "Okay." She says and closes her phone. She looks at Beck and he's smiling.

"Well, I'm gonna...go." Robbie announced as he stood at the door. "Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing." Robbie almost closes the door but stops when he hears a soft "stay" from Cat.

"Me? Stay? You want me to stay?" He walks to her bed and sits down.

Cat sits up and looks at him. "Mmm-hmm. Yes. Please. Stay." She rubs his face and then says, "Andre."

"And..." Robbie drags as Cat sleepily plops onto the bed. "We're done here."

Cat's phone beeps and Robbie looks to see it on her night stand.

"You want me to get that?" Robbie asks a sleeping Cat.

"It's a text." He says when he grabs a phone. "I don't know how to..." He then realizes it's a recording of the alpha jumping out of the window Cat caught by accident. _

Kate and two guys walk up to the Daniels house with Ulrich and Leveque. "He wants us to wait." Ulrich states as he holds a gun up to the house.

"So I've been reminded..." Kate responds and looks at him. "...To death."

"And that means we're not allowed to kill him." Leveque tells her.

Kate then smirks evilly. "But that doesn't mean we can't say hello." The rifle cocks as they start walking toward the house. Kate kicks open the door and they go in.

"No one home." Leveque points out.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's burying a bone in the backyard." Ulrich jokes then Leveque and Kate look at him.

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister "bit it" before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut in half!" Kate shouts as she walks into the living room. Growling erupts and Ryder shows up in werewolf form, growling as long as he could.

Ryder grabs the railing to the door and pushes Ulrich and Leveque to the floor, leaving Kate all on her own. Ryder growls as Kate gets out her weapon. Electricity crackles as Ryder jumps and the weapon connects to his body.

"Wow. This one grew up in all the right places." Kate taunts as she circles Ryder. "I don't know where to kill it or...lick it."

"Hey, it's me again. Look, I found something, I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you." Robbie left Beck a voicemail as he paced around his room. "Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do It, okay? I'm gonna..." Robbie realizes the phone got cut off. "Ugh! Goodbye."

He throws his phone onto his bed and sighs as he sits down on his chair and outs his head on his arms when there's a sudden knock at the door. He gasps as he looks up to see his dad.

"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight."

"Depends on how you define "good news"." Robbie tells him.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues."

"You might wanna rethink that definition." Robbie responded as he picked at an eraser.

"Enough said." Sheriff walked away. He grabs Jade's phone and plays the recording once again.

"Come on, Beck. Where the hell are you?" Robbie whispers.

Beck and Jade walk down the path holding hands. They walk across the pond and step on the rocks in order to get to the other side.

Beck almost falls but Jade catches him, laughing as she holds him close. Jade walks a little further before stepping into the water. As she sits beside Beck, they kiss. They walk along a bridge and when Beck gets a little bit ahead of her, she runs after him and jumps on top of him.

Robbie impatiently waits for Beck and grabs Jade's phone. He sees the video at pause on the Alpha's face. He then presses the 'delete' button.

Kate keeps zapping the weapon as Ryder tries to get up. She keeps a slow pace behind him, following his every move. He leans onto a chair and lunges toward Kate but she buzzes her weapon and puts it on him which makes him fall and roll over to the stairs. Kate laughs and walks toward him.

"Oh. 900,000 volts." Kate sighs and looks at a helpless and weak Ryder trying to sit up. He finally is able to sit up and lean against the door. "You never were good with electricity, were you?" Kate asked. "Or fire." She chuckles. "Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little to _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _for my taste, but quite true..." Kate chuckles as she sits in front of Ryder. "Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls...we didn't kill her."

By the look Ryder his giving her, Kate can tell he doesn't believe her. Heck, who could believe Kate? For all these years, she's been lying and lying. "You think I'm lying?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Ryder states.

"Tsk, sweetie...Well..." Kate gets up and walks toward him. She kneels in front him. "Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We..." Kate leans in closer. "Didn't...Kill...Your...Sister." Her heart beats steadily, meaning she wasn't lying. "Do you hear that? There are no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." Kate gets up and walks away. She then turns back to him.

"Found bite marks on your sister's body, Ryder. What do you think did that? Something like a mountain lion?" Kate clicks her weapon closed. "Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is...the alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, and everybody goes home happy."

"Unless..." Kate continues. "You don't know who he is either."

Kate starts laughing. "Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?"

Before gunfire starts, Ryder runs out of the house quickly.

Dogs bark as Dr. Deaton walks out of the room. "Hey, Beck, it's me again. I'm just calling to make sure that everything's okay. You were supposed to be here an **hour ago**. Maybe you forgot. Well, whatever it is, just give me a call and let me know that everything's okay. All right, thanks." The doorbell jingles as Dr. Deaton ends the call. Sheriff appears behind him.

"Sheriff Shapiro." Dr. Deaton saw his reflection in the glass.

"Listen, I hate to bother you, but, uh, I'm having a bitch of a time getting a consensus on what this is we're dealing with."

"I'm really flattered you've come to me for help, but like I said before, I'm no expert."

"But you were pretty certain the other day about our attacker being a mountain lion."

"That's right."

"I wanna show you something." Sheriff put the file on the table and took some pictures out. "We got pretty lucky here. Uh, the video store didn't have any cameras, but a security camera that was watching another parking lot happen to grab a few frames. Take a look at our mountain lion."

In one of the pictures showed the alpha about to jump through the window. "Here's another." The alpha was running away in another picture.

"It's interesting."

"Actually, uh, this is the interesting one." The last picture didn't show the alpha but showed a man walking on two legs in human form.

"I see what you mean."

"I've never seen a mountain lion do that."

"I can't say I have either. You've got a problem here."

"My first instinct was it was a bear, but bears don't walk on two legs."

"No, they drop to all fours." Dr. Deaton looks at the dogs as they bark. He then turns his attention to Sheriff Shapiro. "Look, like I said, you really need an expert here."

"Yeah, yeah, but...could this still be a mountain lion?"

"I'm sorry. I've got a sick Doberman hat that needs my attention." Dr. Deaton starts walking to the dogs.

"No other ideas?"

"I'm sorry. Really, I wish I could help you, but I've got a sick..."

"Yeah. Dog. I heard you." Sheriff pauses. "Thanks for humoring me again."

Beck and Jade quickly run to Jade's car. Jade unlocks the door and gets in. Beck gets in and buckles himself. Jade chuckles as she starts the car. "So, being completely honest, this was..." Jade looks for the right words. "Kind of a perfect birthday."

"Good. I'd know if you were lying anyway."

"Oh really..."

"You have a tell." Beck interrupts her. "You touch your eyebrow right here." Beck strokes Jade's eyebrow and she chuckles.

"Let's see if you can figure out if I'm lying now. Uh..." Jade grabs his hand. "I wish that my parents weren't coming home from the teacher conferences so...I could spend the rest of the day with you."

"The rest of the day?"

"Well...the rest of the night." Jade corrects herself.

Beck smiles a bit then remembers the parent/teacher conference. "Oh god." Beck lowers. "The parent/teacher conferences. I'm supposed to be there. Ugh, I'm below "C" on, like, everything."

"Well, they're going on now." states Jade. "Right now."

"Andre's a highly motivated student." Adrian tells his adoptive parents. "In fact, I'd describe him as "unusually driven."

"Yeah, we were hoping he might ease up on himself a little."

Andre is outside drinking. He drops the beer and picks up his lacrosse stick.

"_He's always been real hard on himself. It's just, you know, something we assumed was an effect of him being adopted." _

"_I think I understand. He's never met his biological parents." _

"_Yeah, that's right. It's the need to please, the overachieving, the desire to make someone proud...someone he's never even met." _

Andre throws the ball against the tree but meant for it to land in the little bowl on the tree.

"_Something certainly seems to have recalibrated, his desire for achievement several notches higher. Not to be too blunt about it, but he seems almost obsessed._

"Let me tell you, there's plenty to say about Cat." The teacher speaks.

Mr. Valentine laughs and looks at Mrs. Valentine. "Did I not predict this?"

"Here we go. Total nuclear meltdown as usual."

"What is it?" Mr. Valentine asks. "Is it her grades, here concentration issues, erratic behavior?" Mr. Valentine picks up a fight.

"I'm not the one who told her she had to choose who she wants to live with, as if that wouldn't warp a 16 year old girl."

"Just tell us what the problem is."

"I wasn't aware that there was a problem." The teacher chuckles. "Academically, Cat's one of the finest students I've ever had."

Cat is at home, looking at the mirror seeing the mascara all shed. She puts some concealer under her eyes. She puts some blush on and curls her hair. She then puts some lip gloss on.

"_Her A.P classes push her GPA above a 5.0. I'd actually like to have her I.Q tested. And socially, she displays outstanding leadership qualities. I mean she's a real leader." _

"So, Robbie's a great kid."

Robbie is on his bed, looking at some papers.

"_Zero ability to focus. He's super smart. He never takes advantage of his talents."_

"_How do you mean?" _

"_Well, for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision._

"Well, I mean it does have historical significance, right? I mean..."

"I teach economics."

"Ah, crap." Sheriff mutters.

"Where the hell are you?" Melissa asks Beck on her phone. "Get to the school now." She ends the call and looks at Mr. Harris.

"How about we get started?" Mr. Harris suggests.

"Sure."

"Lately Beck's mind has been somewhere else, so has his body. Personally, I think it may have something to do with his home situation."

"Oh, well, personally, I'm not sure what you mean by "home situation"."

"Uh, specifically the lacks of an authority figure."

"Yeah, I'm the authority figure, so..."

Mr. Harris chuckles. "Sorry. Allow me to clarify. I mean the lack of a male authority figure."

"Oh. Well, trust me, we're much better off without him in the picture."

"Does Beck feel the same way?"

"Yes. I think so. I hope so.

Jade speeds down the road as Beck looks out the window. Street lights matched with his eyes making it look like he was turning into a werewolf.

"_But he's going through some difficult changes. He just needs extra attention, a guiding hand through this crucial stage of his development. _

"Jade West is an incredibly sweet girl, and she's quick to adjust, despite all the moving around."

"We know it's hard on her, but, uh, it's a necessary evil."

"Necessary or not, I'd be prepared for some..." The teacher sighs. "How do I put this?"

"Rebelliousness?"

"We appreciate the concern," Mrs. West cuts Mr. West off and puts her hand on his arm. "But we have a great relationship with our daughter. Very open and honest."

"I'm happy to hear that. And let her know that I hope she's feeling better." **(A/N: Uh oh. They found out) **

"Oh, she wasn't in class?"

"Oh, she wasn't in school. I checked with the office."

Jade and Beck pull up to the school to see parents coming out of the school, ready to get home and relax for the rest of the night.

"Beck, you need to call me right now." Beck saw his mom calling him on her phone.

"Your mom?" Jade asks as Beck unbuckles himself and hides.

"Yeah, I'm dead. Ugh."

"Jade, answering your phone will make discussing the terms of your grounding much easier." Jade's dad left a message in her voicemail box. "Well, call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportions."

"Kate hasn't heard from her either." Mrs. West informs him of what his sister said.

"She doesn't do this." By the time Mr. West said that, Mrs. Oliver comes up to them.

"Excuse me; you're not Jade's parents are you? I'm Beck's mom, and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either."

"You're his mother?" Mr. West asked offensively.

"Funny how you say that like it's an accusation."

"Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride since he basically kidnapped my daughter today." Mr. West spoke.

"Chris." Mrs. West tried to stop the fight from going any further.

"How do we know skipping school today wasn't your daughter's idea?"

"My daughter..." By the time Chris said that, a car door opened then shut. They see Beck and Jade walking up to them. "Is right there."

Melissa and the West parents walk up to them. "Where exactly have you been?" Melissa asked with anger as she sped toward them.

"Nowhere, mom."

"Nowhere, meaning not at school."

"Kind of." Beck confessed. Feeling bad for him, Jade decided to take the blame and defend him.

"It's not his fault. It's my birthday and we were..."

"Tori." Mr. West boomed as soon as he got to her. "Get in the car." Suddenly, a girl scream and a growl echoes. Everyone yells as they try to get away from the mysterious screaming cause. Beck walks away, looking everywhere as Jade stays by her car. People rush to their car in fear as they try to get away. Beck worries that it might be the Alpha or Ryder. Jade walks away, looking around when a car comes hurdling toward her. She gasps and Beck gets her out of the way in time.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked, worried that he may not have gotten her away and her legs might've hit the car. "Alright."

"Move! Move!" Sheriff grabs his gun but his leg gets hit with a car. Mr. West goes to his car and grabs a gun. A gun bangs and the mysterious animal turned out to be a mountain lion.

_**Da-hang. That was a filler chapter. Get ready for the next one; Heart Monitor. **_

_**Who do you think is the Alpha?**_

_**Dr. Deaton**_

_**Kate**_

_**Melissa**_

_**Tori**_

_**Jade**_

_**Andre **_

_**Robbie**_

_**Sikowitz **_

_**Trust me, Night School will be the saddest because a certain couple could break up and the scariest because...well you'll find out. Um...you must be thinking 'this isn't like Jade'. Just think that this is the beginning of Jade's rebelness. **_


	6. Heart Monitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Teen Wolf or the characters. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

**Info: Robbie and Beck come up with ways to control his transformation so he can be with Jade, and Ryder continues trying to make an ally out of Beck. **

**Heart Monitor**

Beck walks into a car garage, carrying groceries. He tries to find his car when he walks in level four. He takes out his car keys and listens for his car beeping when he sees the milk bottle roll into a car, but when it reaches the other side, it rolls back over to him. He hears low growling and runs away from the car but the figure keeps following him.

Beck jumps on top of the car and the alarms wail each time he gets on another car. He clutches his breath tight as he hides behind a car but is exposed when his phone rings. The werewolf grabs him and slams him on top of a car. The werewolf turns out to be Ryder. "You're dead." Ryder states.

"What the hell was that?" Beck shouts in anger as they start walking down the garage.

"I said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when."

"You scared the crap out of me."

"Not yet." Ryder looks at him to see relief and fear in his eyes.

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" Beck sighs.

"Not fast enough."

"But the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Beck asked.

"It was until your phone rang."

"Yeah, but that was...I mean...would you just stop?" Beck shouts as he stops following him. "Please? What happened the other night, Robbie's dad getting hurt that was my fault. I should've been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to get rid of distractions." Ryder takes Beck's phone and holds it up. "You see this? This is why I caught you." Beck sees a missed call from Jade. "You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family?" Jason throws the phone across the wall and it breaks into pieces.

"Are you getting angry? That's your first lesson. If you want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." Ryder shouts.

"I can get angry." Beck glares at him.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away stay away from her? Could you do it until the full moon?

"If that's what it takes."

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends; Yes or no?"

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her."

* * *

Beck ends up thrown onto Jade's bed and she gets on top of him. She kisses him with passion and he strokes her back. When there is a knock at the door, Jade and Beck freak out. "Just a second." Jade shouts as she hides Beck in her closet.

_"Jade." _Kate is heard on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!"

"Hey." Kate greets her. "What's up?"

"Uh, I'm not doing anything. I'm just doing homework and sending some e-mails." Jade walks to her desk and looks at her closet then her computer.

"Are you E-mailing the boyfriend?"

"No. I'm emailing PETA about how my pignut father gunned down an innocent mountain lion in a parking lot."

"And this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you're grounded and can't see Beck?"

"I'm not gonna be one of those whining teenagers who looks at her father and says "I hate you. I wish you we dead."

"But..."

"But...I hate him and I wish he was dead." Kate laughs.

"See, now you're starting to sound like a normal, angry teenager. What are you working on? Can I help?"

"Uh, a history project, and I just want to be left alone, actually."

"Come on. What kind of history project?"

"I have to come up with a report that has some relevance to my own family history."

"Is it anything specific to your family?"

"Why? Do you have any ideas?"

Kate nods and leans down next to her. "Type this in. _"La bête du Gevaudan"." _

"_La bête du Gevaudan_ is the beast of Gevaudan." Jade translates. "What is this?"

"It's an old French legend that, believe it or not, has something to do with your family."

"In 1766 in a province of Luzerne, la bête killed over 100 people." Jade reads.

"Mysterious animal attacks, just like a certain town called Beacon Hills."

"So what was it? What was the animal?"

"Nobody knows for sure but I can tell you one thing. It definitely wasn't a mountain lion. What does it look like to you?"

"It looks like...a wolf."

* * *

Later, Beck walks out of Jade's window and sits on the window. He looks back at her and she looks at him through the window with a smile. He jumps down waves as he goes to his car. While in the midst of walking, he senses presence behind him when there is rustling.

"Ryder? I know I said I would stay away, but you broke my phone. I had to at least tell her why I wasn't answering." But Ryder doesn't respond. All he hears is rustling between the bushes. "Ryder?" Then there's a growl. He rushes to his car, breathing heavily. He is able to get in the car in time before the Alpha can confront him.

Just outside of the car, The Alpha draws a spiral onto the window

* * *

Beck runs into his room and closes the door. He walks quickly to his window and closes it. He turns on to the light and screams when he sees Ryder sitting in the chair.

"You seriously need to stop doing that!" Beck grows frustrated.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah, we had a nice conversation about the weather." Beck says with sarcasm. "No, he didn't talk!"

"Well, did you get anything out of him? Did you get an impression?"

"What do you mean?"

Ryder stands up and walks to him. "Remember, your other senses our heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"It was anger."

"Focused on you?"

"No, not me, but it was definitely anger. I could feel it; especially when he drew the spiral."

"Wait, what...what'd you just say he drew?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Ryder doesn't answer. "What? You have this look like you know what it means."

"No, it's...it's nothing."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a second." Beck stops him and Ryder turns around. "You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?"

"You don't want to know." Ryder opens the door and walks out. Beck sighs and lies on his bed.

"Stay away from Jade." Beck chanted till he fell asleep.

* * *

Beck walks down the hall, chanting the same thing. But he sees her coming down the other set of stairs and turns around after reaching the top of the stairs. "I must stay away from Jade. Just stay away from Jade." Beck walks to a hallway and Andre walks out of a room. "Stay away from Andre. Just stay away from Andre." Cat is at her locker and turns to him.

"Hey, Beck..." Cat greets him. Beck turns around.

"Oh, come on!" Beck shouts. Beck walks in to Chemistry class to see Robbie giving him a nasty glare. Clearly, he is upset. Beck sighed and walked over to his desk behind Robbie.

"Still not talking to me?" Beck asks, leaning forward. Robbie ignores him and plays with his pencil. "Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? I mean, it's just a bruise, right? Was it some soft tissue damage? Was it nothing that big?" Beck sighs and looks down. He looks back up. "You know I feel really bad about it, right?" Robbie still doesn't answer. "Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and...? That I went to Ryder for help."

"If I was talking to you, I would say you're an idiot for trusting him." Robbie sighs. "But obviously I'm not talking to him."

The school bell rings and students come in. Robbie turns around and looks at him. "What did he say?"

* * *

After class, Beck and Robbie walk out. "He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry? Alright, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me."

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?"

"I don't know. I don't think he does either."

"Okay. When are you seeing him again?"

"He just told me not to talk about it, and to just act normal and get through the day."

"Wait, when?" Robbie slaps him on the chest.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work...alright, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then."

"Wait, to do what?"

"For me teach you myself."

* * *

Jade and Cat are in the cafeteria. Jade is reading a book while Cat eats.

"What of whom?" Cat asks, clearly confused.

"It was the beast of Gevaudan. Listen," Jade looks at the page to read to Cat. "A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767..._La bête _killed over 100 people, becoming so infamous that the King Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it."

"This is boring!"

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan."

"Hmmm, this is still boring."

"Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoof predator, possibly me-son-y-chide."

"Slipping into a coma bored."

"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape shift into a man eating monster."

"Any of this has anything to do with your family?"

"This." Jade then continues to read more. "It is believed that _la bête _was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature." Jade looks up to see a still-bored-and-unsure Cat. "His name was West."

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf; so what?"

"Not just a big wolf." Jade turns the page. "Take a look at this picture." Jade turns the book around and Cat's eyes widen at the picture. The picture shows a big shape figure with beady red eyes of the same wolf she saw a not long ago.

"Cat?" Jade questioned. "Cat."

Cat looks up at her and then puts on her tough girl act. "It looks...like a big...wolf." Cat puts on a smile and gets up. "See you in history." Cat picks up her tray and throws it in the trash can as she walks out.

At another table, Beck is hiding his face in a book with it standing up. Robbie puts it down. "I think the book is making it more obvious." Robbie states and looks behind him to see Jade still reading. "Besides, she's reading anyway." Robbie turns back to him.

Beck looks at him but still hides his face every once in a while. "So, did you come up with a plan yet?"

"I think so." Robbie takes a bite of his apple. "Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus, I'm definitely a better Yoda than Ryder."

"Okay, yeah, you teach me."

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you...be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be." Robbie makes his voice a little higher and they both laugh. "I said it backwards."

"I know."

"Alright, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh, oh yeah," Robbie answers the unsaid question he had. Robbie grabs the book, grabs his apple, grabs his backpack, and leaves. Beck panics but it's too late. Jade looks up and sees him. Beck grabs his backpack and follows Robbie.

"Beck..." Jade closes her book and gets up to follow him. "Beck, wait."

Beck runs into the boy's bathroom which stops Jade. Jade walks away, slightly embarrassed as Beck sighs.

"This is not gonna be easy." Beck mutters to himself.

* * *

Beck and Robbie walk onto the field. Robbie gets out some balls and a lacrosse stick. He sits on a bench and gets a black strap out.

"Okay. Now...put this on." He hands it to Beck.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Beck asked as he grabbed the object.

"Yeah, I borrowed it."

"You stole it." Beck corrected.

"Temporarily misappropriated; Coach expenditures it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

"Isn't that Coaches phone?"

"That I stole."

"Why?"

"Alright, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

"Like the incredible Hulk."

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah."

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk."

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?"

Beck tied the strap under his shirt and when he was done, they moved the things to the middle of the field. Beck stands there with his arms behind his back as Robbie duct tapes them together.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Beck turns to face him when he's down. He grabs the balls and lacrosse stick, and back away.

"Alright, you ready?"

"No." But Beck didn't have any choice.

"Remember, don't get angry."

"I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea." Beck stated before Robbie started pelting him with balls. Beck responded to each pelt with groans and cries.

In a distance, Andre was leaning against the bleachers as he watched with an entertained expression.

Beck starts transforming and rips the duct tape apart. He puts his hands on the ground and breathes heavily as Robbie monitors the pulse.

"Beck...? Beck, you started to change."

"From anger, but it was more than that. It was like, the angrier I got, and the stronger I felt."

"So, it is anger then."

"Ryder's right. I can't be around Jade."

"You can't be around her just because she makes you happy?"

"No. She makes me weak."

* * *

**Locker Room**

"Alright," Robbie starts as they walk in. "So you stay away from her for a few days. You can do that."

"But is it a few days, or is it forever?"

"You know this whole "women make you weak" thing is a little too Spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process."

"Yeah, but you've seen Ryder. I mean, the guy's totally alone. What if I can, like, never be around her again?"

"Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing."

"I'd rather be dead." Beck mutters.

"You're not gonna end up like Ryder, alright? We'll figure it out, okay. Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Something smells terrible in here anyway." Beck says as he picks up his backpack and follows Robbie.

"It smells terrible in a boy's locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all."

"No. It's like something's rotting or dying."

As they walk away, Andre comes into the clearing as if he just seen a ghost. He tries to remain calm and catch his breath. He runs to a sink and puts his hands on it. He looks up into the mirror and grunts when he touches the marks on the back of his neck.

He starts twitching and unbuttons his shirt, and groans. He takes the pad off the marks. He looks at the blood on it and throws it down, trying not to throw up. In the midst of gagging, fingers with claws come out. Discovering it was just a hallucination; he sighs and hangs his head down.

* * *

**Hallway**

Andre walks down the hallway and sees Jade sitting down, eyes buried in the book.

"What are you reading?" Andre's deep voice makes Jade jump and look at him. She laughs and answers Andre's question as he sits down next to her after putting his backpack down.

"Oh, hey, uh...just stuff for history project. Did you have a free period, or..."

"No, I just don't like sitting through chem."

"Understandable." Jade scoffs as she looks at her book.

"Did...did you want something?"

"Actually, yeah, I wanted to talk." Andre sighed. "I realized I've been a jerk to you, and especially to Beck. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Jade didn't believe him. She sighed and gripped her book. "I'm serious.

"Okay, I...I believe you're being serious, but I'm not so sure you're being sincere."

Andre sighs as Jade returns to the book. "Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team? What it's like to be the star? What it's like to have every single person at the game chanting your name?" Andre scoffs. "And then...some kid...Some kid just comes along and then everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that feels like?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, it feels like something's been...It feels like something's been stolen from you. And then you start to feel like you'd do...anything; anything in the world to get it back."

"Haven't you ever learned there's no "I" in "team"?"

"Yeah, but there is a 'me'; that was a joke. Gosh." Andre chuckles and rubs the side of his neck. "You must really hate me."

"Not at all..."

"Are you sure? I'm not a bad guy. I mean, yeah, I make stupid mistakes, a lot, but...I'm not bad. I really like you; and Beck. I mean, I really like you both, and I want you guys to like me. I want to get to know you guys better." Andre leans in, but Jade moves away. "So...what are you reading?"

* * *

The school bell rings and the students walk to their desks. Jade walks in and when Beck sees her walking to the desks behind him, he tells Robbie, "Hey, Robbie, sit behind me dude." Before Robbie has any time to move, Jade beats him there.

Beck sits down and nervously sighs. Once Jade gets set, she leans forward and whispers. "Hey, I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, I've just been, uh, busy."

"When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you."

"Uh, I'll get it fixed soon; real soon."

Jade clears her throat and straightens her books before continuing the conversation. "I changed lab partners, by the way."

"Oh, who did you change lab partners to?"

"Well, to you, dummy."

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Yes. This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study.

"Oh."

"You..." Jade stutters. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I just...I don't wanna bring your grade down."

"Well, maybe I can bring your grade up." Next to her, an annoyed Robbie sits as he rolls his eyes. "Come to my place tonight. 8:30?"

"Tonight?"

"8:30." Jade nods before the teacher starts teaching.

"Let's settle down." Coach Finstock slams a book down on a pile with other books. "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh,..." Coach Finstock looks at Beck to see him lowering down. "Oliver."

"What?"

"...the reading."

"Last night's reading?"

"How about, uh, the reading of _The Gettysburg Address_." A few students start laughing.

"What?"

"That's sarcasm. Are you familiar with the term "sarcasm", Oliver?"

"Yeah," Beck looks at Robbie. "Very."

"Did you do the reading or not?"

"Um...I think I forgot."

"Nice work, Oliver. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D"." The heart monitor starts beeping. Robbie panics as he watches it rises as Coach Finstock keeps torturing Beck. When the monitor stops rising, he looks and sees Jade holding Beck's hand behind him.

"Of course." Robbie mumbles.

* * *

Robbie and Beck walk out of class and Robbie strikes up a conversation. "It's her."

"What do you mean?" Beck asks.

Robbie replies, "It's Jade. Remember what you told me on about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right?; About protecting her.

"Okay."

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back is what I'm saying."

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her..."

"No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" From the look Beck has on, Robbie knows that he's thinking of something. "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control. She gives you an anchor."

"You mean because I love her."

"Exactly."

"Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you just said that.

"I love her."

"That's great. Now, moving on..."

"No, no, no, really..." Beck cuts Robbie off. "I think I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please, because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry." Beck sighs. "So, what do I do?"

"I don't know. Yet."

"Oh, no, you're getting an idea, are you?"

"Yes."

"Is this idea going to get me in trouble?"

"Probably."

"Is this idea gonna give me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely. Come on."

* * *

Beck and Robbie are now standing in front of an opened car. Beck looks behind him to see a couple guys talking. Robbie takes out a key from his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. Okay, stand right there. Do you have your keys?" Robbie turns to stand in front of Beck. Beck takes out his keys.

"Perfect. Hold them up like so." Robbie brings the sharp tip up and then holds Beck's arm up. "Now, whatever happens, just think about Jade. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?"

Beck nods as Robbie walks to the car and takes out the keys and puts the sharp tip against the shiny black car. He scratches it and walks across, making a very long dent.

"Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Robbie shouts at Beck. The men turn around and see Beck standing there, holding the key up.

"What the hell?" One of the guys in a white shirt shouts as he walks over to Beck. Before they know it, the man's fist connects with Beck's face and he falls to the ground.

"Ow! My god, wow!" Robbie shouts. The men beat Beck up as Robbie stands there and watches. Robbie looks at the heart monitor and it increases a tons.

"Come on, stay calm." Robbie mutters. "Stay calm."

"Stop, stop it right now!" The teacher, Mr. Harris, shouts, walking over to them. The boys leave the ground and Mr. Harris looks down at Beck. "What do you idiots think you're doing?"

* * *

Ryder walks into Peter's room and sits on the bed. He turns his chair around to face him. "I need your help," Ryder starts. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger; anything, just...just something to point me in the right direction, okay? Someone killed Laura; your niece." Ryder slowly says. "Laura? Whoever he is, he's an alpha now. But he's one without a pack; which means he's not as strong. I can take him, but I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Just anything." Ryder grabs Peter's arms and shakes them. "Say something!"

"Let him go." The nurse shouts. Ryder quickly looks at her as he stands up. "You think after 6 years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"You got a better method?"

"Patience; he'll respond if you give him time."

"I don't have any more time." Ryder leaves the room. As they leave, Peter raises a finger.

Ryder walks out to his car and stops at the car door when he sees a note attached. He reads it and looks around. He gets in his car and drives away to the vet's office.

* * *

Beck and Robbie sit in detention, as Mr. Harris plays on his iPad.

"Excuse me, sir?" Beck starts. "Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired." Mr. Harris just looks back down and Beck sighs. "You knew I would heal?"

"Yes." Robbie responds. "So, you did that to help me learn?"

"Yes." Robbie starts playing with his pencil.

"But partially punish me."

"Yeah!" Robbie scoffs. "Well, that one's obvious."

"Dude, it's not my fault that your dad almost got ran over. There are not 3,000 of me. I can't duplicate myself a bazillion times and save a bunch of people at one time."

Robbie doesn't answer. He just looks at the board. "Look, you have something, Beck. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So, that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

"I know. And I will."

"Alright, both of you, out of here."

* * *

Beck walks into the Animal Clinic and here's some punching. He arches his eyebrow and walks towards the sound to see Ryder punching a tied up Dr. Deaton.

"What are you doing?!"

"Beck, get out of here!" Dr. Deaton shouts. Beck runs towards Ryder and catches his hand.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't."

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?"

"You want to know what the spiral means, Beck? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

"You think he's the alpha?"

"We're about to find out!"

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me angry."

* * *

Beck dabs the blood off of Dr. Deaton's face and Ryder walks around the room. "Do you have a plan?" Ryder asks as he walks up to Beck.

"Just give me an hour?"

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the school; in the parking lot."

* * *

Robbie drives down the road to the school parking lot with Beck in tow. They hop out and close the doors before looking for Ryder who has Dr. Deaton in his car.

"This is a terrible idea." Robbie states. Beck looks around.

"Yeah, I know."

"But we're still gonna do it?"

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well, personally, I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away."

"Just make sure we can get inside."

A car approaches and Beck sees Ryder and Dr. Deaton in the backseat, still unconscious. "He's here."

Ryder gets out as Beck and Robbie head towards him. "Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back." Ryder simply says, slamming the door.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Robbie sarcastically says, seeing Dr. Deaton tied up and lying crookedly. Beck touches Robbie as he heads into the school, Robbie following closely behind.

"Wait, hey! What are you doing?" Ryder asked, leaning against the hood of the car.

"You said I was linked to the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."

* * *

Robbie and Beck walk down the hall, holding flashlights, letting it flood on the floors as they walk into the office. Beck walks to the intercom and turns it on.

"Okay, one question. What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?"

"I don't know."

"And what are you gonna do if he does show up?"

"I don't know."

"Good plan."

"You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?"

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?"

"I hope not?" Beck answers.

"Yeah, me too." Robbie hands Beck the intercom and turns it to max.

"All right; all you."

Beck clears his throat before pressing the button. Beck lets out a shrill howl. Outside, Ryder is looking down at the ground and closes his eyes after hearing Beck's shrill howl.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Ryder inhales.

"Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?"

"Yeah, technically." Robbie scoffs.

"Well, what did it sound like to you?"

"Like a cat being choked to death, Beck."

"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?"

"Hey, hey, listen to me. You're calling the alpha, right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it."

"Okay." Beck clicks the intercom again and lets out a stronger, more powerful howl.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" Ryder shouts as Robbie and Beck walk outside and walk in his direction. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud." Robbie laughs. "And it was awesome."

"Shut up." Ryder says before a sharp pain enters his back and blood starts pouring out his mouth. Right there, behind him, is the Alpha, lifting him up with his claws. The Alpha isn't like how the actual wolves look. It was huge. The Alpha tosses him 50 feet through the air and Robbie and Beck scream. They run back to the school, with the Alpha chasing them. They run in, and lower to the ground as they shut the door.

**Which Ryder does you like, this Ryder or the Ryder that used Tori in Begging on Your Knees? In my opinion, I like this Ryder better. What do you think could happen next in, ****_Night School_****? Night School is a pretty scary chapter. **


End file.
